RWBY: Arc of Warfare
by dcalu2001
Summary: Jaune Arc had died on Remnant. But was given a second chance on Earth. But because of this second chance, he has brought a new evil into Remnant. So, with new skills, weapons, and friends, Jaune is coming back to Remnant, but will he stay? Remnant, meet the Jaegers. (DISCONTINUED - POSSIBLE REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello. And if you don't know on what is happening, let me summarize what has happened. Ever since I rebooted this, I slowly got reviews where it was simply on how they wanted it a story THEY wanted to read. But, not a story I'M proud of. I know I am being selfish about what I did, but when I look back on the rebooted story, it had some gaps in the story-line.

It had multiple parts on where it could show improvement, but there were parts that were also grammatically incorrect. I even showed completely random sentences to try and see if anyone would question it! When writing it, I was trying to add a comedic spin to the story, but it went in a completely different direction of what the story originally intended.

So...I decided to improve the reboot.

Here are the changes for the third reboot. Jaune will still be a Jäger, and he will have his friends from Earth to tag along as well, meaning that Team JAGR will still be here. That also means that Abraham and his posse will also be with them, and they will still be evil.

Also, as I previously mentioned in the second reboot, it would have some elements from G.I. Joe, but it didn't have that much elements. So instead, I will have a story where it would mostly have technologically-advanced warfare, but Marcus and Ryo will still be ninjas, just with more advanced technology. But there won't be any energy weapons, until they get to Remnant.

Jaune, will revert to a younger age, but will be taken a step further. He'll have his Aura suppressed on his time on Earth, until he returns on Remnant. But he will have no nano-bots, because when thinking back on it, someone asked me about the nano-bots and Aura, a concept that I am really confused about. But he will still have SERENITY. This will also take place after Jaune's confrontation with Cardin. Meaning that Jaune will miss a lot on Remnant.

Also, I have decided that I will be the one that will decide the semblances for the OCs and Jaune. So that way, I won't end up having reviews on how they wanted something completely different from others.

Finally, this is an Arkos Fanfiction. I have decided this ever since the very first attempt at the first Arc of Warfare story. Ruby and Jaune will have a brother/sister relationship.

Now that I have said everything that was on my mind. It is now time that I get this reboot started.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

 _'Jäger', the German word for 'Hunter'._

 _'Bestie', the German word for 'Beast'._

 _To some, they are nothing more but words. But to others, they have meaning.  
_

 _My name is Jaune Arc, a Jäger..._

* * *

Beacon Academy -  


It was an ordinary day for the students of Beacon Academy. However, for a first-year team of huntsmen & huntresses, this day was a great day for them.  


The team was consisted of two boys and two girls.

The first girl, was dressed in red and gold armor, with a sword and shield that was also red and gold. She had long, red hair, tied into a long ponytail, and emerald eyes. She was one of the top fighters in Beacon Academy, and was practically a celebrity in Mistral.

Meet Pyrrha Nikos.

The second girl was shorter than Pyrrha, with short, orange hair, and turquoise eyes. She wore clothing that was black, pink, and white, with a hammer strapped onto her back. She was an orphan, alongside one of the boys, since her childhood.

Meet Nora Valkyrie.

The boy that was an orphan alongside Nora, was by far the most quietest person they've met. He had long, black hair, with a magenta streak, and magenta eyes. Even though he had no weapons on him, he has dual pistols with blades, concealed in his sleeves.

Meet Lie Ren.

Finally, there was the last member of their team, a blonde boy with dark-blue eyes. He was dressed casually, with a hoodie, jeans, and some white armor. Strapped to his side was an old sword and shield.

Meet Jaune Arc.

They formed Team JNPR.

It was nearly twenty-four hours since Jaune had stood up against Cardin Winchester, who threatened to have Jaune kicked out of Beacon. But, after kicking the ass of an Ursa, Jaune made sure that he and his team, were safe. And so, Jaune decided that they entire team would head to the Emerald Forest, and train harder than before. It was also the day that Jaune revealed his transcripts to the rest of his team.

He thought that Ren & Nora would see him differently, but it was quite the opposite. After telling them that he ran away, trying to prove himself, and his parents telling him it was okay if he didn't became a huntsman, Nora had him in a bone-crushing hug, bawling her eyes out. Ren, was at first surprised to hear this about his leader, but continued to see Jaune as his friend and leader.

Jaune, was lucky he had friends like them.

* * *

Emerald Forest -  


As soon as JNPR got to the Emerald Forest, they all began to train, which slowly went down hill. Jaune, was getting his ass handed to him, to say the least, by everyone in his team.

Ren was fast, Nora was strong, and Pyrrha was skilled, everything he wasn't. He was on his knees, growling in anger, and Pyrrha slowly walked towards him, a hand offering to get him back on his feet. But, he swatted the hand away, and spat,

"I don't your pity."

"Jaune, we're - "

"I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!"

Pyrrha flinched when her leader raised his voice, and was looking at him with sad eyes. She was helping him the best she could, everyone was, but Jaune, he was the only one who didn't see it that way. He saw that he was the weak link in the team, something the three people didn't saw him as. Jaune rose to his feet, and continued to rant,

"All my life, I was weak. All of it. I knew, I always knew that fact. So, don't stand there and tell me that I'M NOT!"

"But you are! Jaune, please! Why can't you see that?"

Pyrrha had tears leaking out of her eyes, as she was desperately trying to prove her love-interest wrong, trying to show that he was strong. See walked closer to him, and said,

"Jaune, I know that you ARE strong. But, you need to - "

SLAP!

Pyrrha stumbled back, as a red hand-print was on her face, eyes widened in shock, as well as Ren & Nora's eyes. Jaune just slapped her, and seethed,

"Don't tell me that 'I need to know that I am strong'! After all, how could you know what I went through - "

Before he could even finish his sentence, Pyrrha ran towards him, and hugged him, crying her eyes out. The blonde, was numb, before realization slapped him across the face. He mumbled,

"Pyrrha, I'm - I'm so sorry."

As she still hugged him, he returned the hug. He felt his eyes were all dripping in tears. Tears of regret, pain, and sadness.

"Jaune, you're right. I don't understand what you went. But now, what you'll go through in the future, me, Ren, and Nora would be right alongside you."

As they slowly separated from the hug, a roar snapped JNPR back to reality, and saw a horde of Grimm after them. It was mostly Beowolves, and an Alpha one. They weren't surprised when they saw the Grimm, knowing that all of the negative emotions Jaune and Pyrrha created would attract them to their location.

Team JNPR took out their weapons, and stood their ground, as the Grimm began to charge at them.

* * *

Jaune's POV -  


"Hold on guys, the Bullhead is on its way!"

What happened? This was supposed to be a simple training mission! Damn it! This horde came to us, because I was weak, and now my team has to help me clean this disaster. As I decapitated the head of a Beowolf, I took a few steps back and looked at my team. Nora was smashing Grimm with her hammer, and Ren was behind her, shooting and slashing at the Grimm, and Pyrrha was taking on multiple Grimm at once, barely breaking a sweat.

She looked at my direction, and had her sword in 'rifle-mode', and shot in my direction, killing a Beowolf that was behind me. She told me,

"Jaune, you need to more aware of your - "

But she didn't finish her sentence, because the Alpha slashed at her, sending her flying a few feet away, and her weapons were no longer in her hands. Everything around me slowly faded into black, until the only thing I saw was the Alpha. It began to charge at Pyrrha again, but I ran straight for it, getting on it's back as I did.

I didn't care that I was going to die because of this. I didn't care if we were going to survive this with a few scratches. But, what I do care, is seeing my partner getting hurt because of me.

I'll be damned.

The Alpha Beowolf was smarter than it looked, and began to run towards the cliff, hoping that I might've let go as soon as we reached the edge. But, the Alpha stopped, realizing that I wasn't planning on letting go, so it began to buck back and forth, trying to throw me off it's back. Pyrrha was running towards me, yelling at me to get off, but then _it_ happened.

The ground beneath Alpha's feet gave away, and it took me down with it. The only thing I hear was Pyrrha screaming.

"JAUNE!"

As I was plummeting to my death, I began to think about the choices I made, bringing me to my inevitable death.

* * *

 _I can't believe it. I'm actually gonna die.  
_

 _Why did I do this?_

 _I ran away from home, bought fake transcripts from this guy in an alleyway, became the leader of my own team, and didn't even see it through all the way. I can't believe that I wanted to live a kid's fairy tale._

 _I can't believe that Pyrrha wasted -_

 _Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos._

 _I_ JUST _saved Pyrrha Nikos!_

 _If I'm going to die, at I'm gonna die saving someone, rather than being saved._

 _Sorry, guys. Looks like you have to go on without me..._

* * *

Pyrrha's POV -  


"JAUNE!"

As I saw Jaune plummet down, I was about to run towards the edge, but two Beowolves got in my away. I continued to run, heading towards them, and as I was close, I threw my shield at them, hitting one in the face, where I proceeded to decapitate the head, and lodged Miló in it's 'rifle-mode' in the mouth of the other Beowolf, unloading the entire clip inside.

With the Grimm dead, I peered over the edge of the cliff, and tried to see if Jaune was down there. I turned around, and saw that the horde was now gone, Ren and Nora running towards me. I told them,

"Get the Bullhead! We have to check if Jaune's alright!"

"Pyrrha...no one - not even Jaune - can survive a fall like that."

"Don't say that Ren! Jaune's our leader, and you want to abandon him - "

"We aren't abandoning him! It's just...we have to accept the fact... that he's...dead."

I looked at Ren with anger, but it changed, as I saw that his eyes had tears running down his face as spoke. Nora, wasn't even trying to hold in the tears, as she wrapped her arms around me, crying her eyes out. Then, I began to cry as well.

Crying that our leader was gone.

Crying that our friend was gone.

Crying that Jaune was gone.

* * *

Beacon Tower -  


Sitting behind a desk, was none other than Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon.

He was a middle-aged man with white hair, brown eyes, and wore a black and green suit. Next to him, was his Deputy-Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. She was a middle-aged woman with blonde hair, and green eyes. She wore a white top, black skirt, and has a tattered, purple cape on her back.

Both the Headmaster & Deputy-Headmistress, looked at the remains of Team JNPR, with shocked and saddened expressions. After hearing the tragic lost of Jaune Arc, they both had similar reactions.

They both stayed silent, and showed empathy in their eyes. Jaune Arc, even though he wasn't a great student, he did show promise. It was something Glynda didn't saw in him at first, but Ozpin did instantly. Jaune was a leader, and friend, who was willing to put his life on the line for his friends.

Sadly, it costed him his life.

Ozpin, slowly uttered,

"I am sorry for your lost. Mr. Arc, was a great student, leader, and friend overall. I just wish that he could still be here."

"Thank you, sir, we all do."

"Tell me, Ms. Nikos, did you acquired his family sword?"

Pyrrha walked towards his desk, and placed a white sword and shield onto his table. It was an old weapon, one that had serviced in the Great War, Crocea Mors. It was the only thing that was left of Jaune Arc.

"What's going to happen to his sword?"

"Beacon will have it returned to Mr. Arc's family, with a letter to explain what has happened of him."

As Ozpin heard the words come out of his mouth, he winced at how it sounded. How was a letter going to explain the death of the eldest son in the Arc family? The elevator doors opened, and out came Team RWBY.

Ruby Rose was the young leader of the team, dressed in black and red, with matching hair and silver eyes.

Weiss Schnee was the heiress of SDC, dressed in white, and has pale blue eyes, with a scar over her left eye.

Blake Belladonna was the hidden Faunus of the team, dressed in mostly black, with a bow that occasionally twitches.

Yang Xiao Long was the blonde brawler and final member of the team, dressed in brown, black, orange. Her hair was long, and has lilac eyes.

As they entered the office, they immediately felt the tension in the air. Weiss, was first one to break free from this feeling, and looked at Ozpin,

"Did something happened, Headmaster?"

"Sadly, yes. You see, Jaune Arc...is dead."

As soon as Team RWBY heard the words come out of his mouth, they tried to deny it. But, they saw the sword laying on top of his desk, and their reactions varied,

"N-no..."

"How...?"

"H-he's dead...actually dead?"

"This isn't funny, sir."

"This isn't a joke, Ms. Xiao Long."

Ruby, immediately ran to her sister, and began sobbing onto her shoulder, while she tried to comfort her. Both Weiss & Blake, simply looked at the floor, sad expressions on both their faces. Even though they didn't knew Jaune that well, they were still considered as friends to the blonde, and felt sad knowing his fate.

* * *

Somewhere in Vale -  


A married couple, both in their mid-forties, looked at Crocea Mors, and the letter attached to it.

The man, had dark-blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in casual clothing, with two crescent moons on the back of the jacket. The woman, had brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in black pants, and a blue blouse, with her hair tied in a small ponytail.

They were Benjamin and Elizabeth Arc, the parents of eight children, the oldest in Beacon.

Or was in Beacon.

The letter read:

* * *

 _Mr. & Mrs. Arc - _

_I am sorry to inform you that your son, Jaune Arc, has been killed during his time in Beacon Academy._

* * *

However, the letter was immediately destroyed, as soon as it said that Jaune, their son, was killed. Elizabeth, had set the letter on fire, then proceeded to destroy the living room she and Benjamin was in. Her husband, had instantly stood up, and was stopping his wife from causing more damage.

"Lizzie! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down!? HOW!? Jaune is dead! How can you be okay with this!?"

She looked her husband in the eye, and saw that he was full on crying. He enveloped Elizabeth in a tight hug, and said,

"Lizzie. I'm not okay, I will never be okay. But, I - we - have to be strong for our girls."

"The girls...Oh, Ben..."

The two just stayed in their hug, silently crying for the loss of their son.

Jaune Arc, was gone on Remnant...

* * *

Unknown Area -  


Jaune Arc, was slowly waking up, groaning in pain, as he stood up in a hospital bed. He opened his eyes, but immediately regretted so, as he was blinded from lights in the room he was in. Then, in a dry voice, he talked to himself,

"Uh...what happened?"

As soon as he opened his mouth, he had closed his mouth as fast as he did. He slowly opened his mouth again, and spoke two words,

"How the..."

Jaune got out of the bed, and noticed that he was shorter than the hospital bed. He began to search the room he was in, and finally found what he was looking for: a mirror. He looked at his reflection, and his eyes widened at what he saw. He was younger, and way younger.

He was seven years old. He looked at his body, and noticed that his clothes were gone, and in their place was a hospital gown. Before he could even process what was going on, the door opened, and Jaune turned around, and saw someone on front of him.

There was a man, who appeared to be in his late-forties, and was dressed in a olive green uniform. He had an average build, with graying hair on the sides, and his eyes were a dull-grey. It didn't take Jaune to realize that he appeared to be a general. But he didn't knew which Kingdom the man before him was affiliated with, so it made him nervous looking at the general. The general looked at him, and spoke to him, in a surprisingly calm voice,

"Hey, kid. I know you have a lot of questions, they'll be answered, but not right now. My name is General Ezekiel Hawk. And what I'm going to say to you, is going to sound confusing but..."

He reached into one of his inner pockets, and pulled out a small tablet. He pressed a button on the tablet, and a hologram of multiple diagrams opened up. But, what really caught Jaune's attention, was an emblem.

A wolf's head, and underneath the head was a single word. A word that he muttered, and will forever, change his life.

" _Jäger..._ "

* * *

AN: And that was the first chapter of the new Arc of Warfare! So, what did you guys think?

Also, thank you guys for reading the story for a third time, and once again, sorry for doing this again. Anyways, the next chapter will have Jaune's entire life on a completely different planet. And that means, he'll meet his friends, and his enemy.

See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, this is the second chapter of Arc of Warfare! Anyways, as I previously mentioned, this chapter will tell the life of Jaune Arc in Earth. This chapter will include Jaune realizing that he is on a completely different planet. Also, I was asked if Jaune will have a certain personality and experience, sadly, I do not know who that person is.

So, I have decided that Jaune will still have his friendly personality, but will grow more serious when it comes to combat. Not only that, but he's also somewhat hostile when it comes to people who seem suspicious, however, he is also afraid of those who are mysterious. He'll tend to get angry at times, to the point he might kill a guy if someone triggers him. Jaune will give respect to those who've earned it, but also tends to be sarcastic to those who tend to those who haven't.

Now, let's continue with the actual chapter.

Here we go!

* * *

 _Jaune Arc: Age Seven -_

 _"Jäger..."_

 _General Hawk looked at Jaune, a confused look on his face, until he realized what Jaune was talking about. He took his finger and touched the Jaeger emblem, and that emblem expanded, and multiple documents and pictures had now showed up. He handed the tablet to Jaune, who began to read the documents about '_ _Jäger'._

 _The Jaegers are soldiers, which are a part of an organization, known as 'Providence'. Providence specialized in advanced warfare, using experimental technology, procedures, and weapons. The Jägers were -_

 _"Child soldiers!?"_

 _Jaune had immediately dropped the tablet, looking at the man in front of him with absolute disgust and anger. Child soldiers was an inhumane to him, his family, and practically everyone else on Remnant. Hawk looked at him, understanding what he meant, and sighed._

 _"Kid. Child soldiers is something I don't approve of, trust me. But, it was either this or you getting experimented on."_

 _The young blonde looked at him, a confused expression was on his own face. Hawk simply picked up the tablet, and pressed another hologram, this time, it said 'Outsider'. As the word expanded, new documents appeared, but these documents were about Jaune. He grabbed the tablet from the older man, and began to read what it was based on. As he read, Jaune's eyes widened in shock, and fear, as he realized what the documents were about._

 _The articles were about him. It was about how he ended up in some sort of different planet. Jaune nearly puked, but didn't because he was right in front of the general. In his mind, he was mentally screaming, on how he was stranded in an absolute foreign land and why he came here as a child._

 _"You somehow ended up 2 klicks south of our headquarters. Nearly caused our generators to blow up from an overload in power. You're lucky that I found you before anybody else did. But when I did, I found something odd."_

 _Jaune leaned in, hoping if it was the answer he was looking for._

 _"When I first saw you, you were a young adult, but then this weird energy surrounded your body, somehow making you regress into your current state."_

 _"So...what you're saying is, either I become a soldier, or a lab rat."_

 _"Kid, I never meant for any of this to happen, and I don't have the power to stop any of this. But, if you join, you can actually have the power to change this world."_

 _Then, he offered Jaune his hand._

 _"Do we got a deal?"_

 _Jaune looked at his hand, and began to think. He knew that there will be challenges along the way. But, if this world was willing to put children out on the front lines, then that meant that this world is even more dangerous than he thought. And, it was like Hawk told him, he can actually change the world. The blonde shook his hand, and answered,_

 _"I'll accept. And, it's Jaune. Jaune Arc."_

 _"Well...Jaune, welcome to Providence."_

* * *

 _Jaune Arc: Age Nine -  
_

 _It has been nearly two years since Jaune became a Jäger. And for nearly two years, he trained hard, only this time, he was part of a group that wasn't gifted in fighting as well.  
_

 _However, there were some people that actually knew what they were doing._

 _"And...that's the match! Winner: Abraham Grail!"_

 _Jaune struggled to get up from the training mat. This was the probably the hundredth loss he had in two years. All by Abraham Grail; ranked first in Providence. A training drone, one of the many things that surprised Jaune the most had to be the machines that could act as humans, offered to help Jaune get up, but was denied. The bruised blonde looked at the Abraham, and slowly mumbled swear words at him._

 _Abraham Grail was a kid with brown, that was turning grey at the sides, and has brown eyes. He was the most antisocial person throughout the group, but had proved his worth in combat._

 _Jaune began to walk towards the wall that was behind Abraham, and leaned against it. During his time on Earth, his Aura was pretty much gone, probably because of him regressing to his child form. As he looked at the boy in front of him, he didn't noticed three boys walking towards him, but one of the boys tapped him on the shoulder and said,_

 _"So, Abraham beat you again, huh?"_

 _Jaune turned to his left, and noticed the three boys, who he didn't knew. To be honest, ever since he became a_ _Jäger, Jaune never met all of the other Jägers, but these three came up to him._

 _The one who tapped him had light-brown hair, with blue eyes. He gave Jaune an open-smile, and he noticed that one of the boy's teeth was missing. He introduced himself as,_

 _"The name's Allen Walker, and I know I'm missing a tooth. Abraham punched me a bit hard during our last spar. These guys are Marcus and Arthur, introduce yourselves."_

 _Next to Allen, was the tallest of the trio, with dark, greasy-brown hair, and green eyes. He had a black eye, and said,_

 _"I'm Arthur Roy, the black eye was also from Abraham."_

 _The final boy, who also the shortest, had black hair, and brown eyes. He muttered,_

 _"Marcus Grayson."_

 _"Well guys, my name is Jaune Arc."_

 _"Anyways, we've noticed you've been sulking around the place, every time you face off with Abraham. Don't worry about! It's just training, besides one day, maybe you could beat him."_

 _When Jaune came to Earth, he didn't make any friends, but these three, they might change that fact..._

* * *

 _Jaune Arc: Age Eleven -_

 _As the blonde slowly woke up, his head and back was in absolute pain. Jaune woke up, and saw that he was laying on his stomach, remembering what had happened to him.  
_

 _Or rather, every Jäger in Providence._

 _General Hawk, had told every Jäger that they were going to get transplants, which were just machines embedded into their spines. These transplants made the host capable to become stronger, faster, and react faster than the normal man._

 _Jaune slowly stood up, and got out of the hospital bed, and noticed that there was a full body-mirror in the room he was in. He walked towards the mirror, and turned around, seeing the transplant. He grimaced at what he saw._

 _Near the base of his neck, was a vertebrae, painted metallic gray, and more vertebrae, each one growing smaller until they stopped on his lower back. They were all connected through black cables, which grew thinner until they reached the final vertebrae. He also noticed that the vertebrae were embedded into his back halfway, and for some odd reason, was glowing neon-orange._

 _He moved his hand, and began to touch one of the vertebrae, feeling nothing but cold metal._

 _He heard the door open, and he saw that General Hawk had entered the room. Then, out-of-the-blue, he pulled out a gun, and fired a bullet at Jaune. The blonde's eyes widened in shock, but they narrowed in confusion at what he was seeing._

 _Time around him slowed down, and the bullet was being analyzed, as it began to show what caliber it was, what gun it was fired from, and whose firearm it was. Jaune had then leaned to the right, and time had went back to normal, with the bullet whizzing past his cheek. As the bullet was embedded into the wall behind him, Jaune looked at Hawk, with bewilderment at what happened to him._

 _The General explained to him,_

 _"What you just experienced was one of the many abilities of the transplants. Your brain went into 'Overdrive', and slowed down time, but in reality, you immediately dodge a bullet at point-blank range."_

 _General Hawk had left the room, and a few moments later, he came back, with a suitcase with him. He placed the suitcase onto the hospital bed, and opened it, but didn't allowed to let Jaune see what was inside it. The blonde looked at the old man, and said,_

 _"What's inside the suitcase?"_

 _"Something I never thought I would be doing."_

 _He moved to the side, and Jaune had a clear look at what was inside the briefcase. Inside the briefcase where three different firearms. Jaune looked at General Hawk, and was told,_

 _"Go on then, pick your gun."_

 _"...Seriously?"_

 _"Look, you said it yourself, we're making child soldiers! And a part of that means that a kid should be able to have a gun on them."_

 _Reluctantly, Jaune began to look at the three handguns in front of him. A Colt Anaconda, a Glock-18 and a Beretta M9. The only gun he liked the most was the Colt Anaconda, and he decided that it will be his first firearm._

 _"Interesting choice. Now, let me show on how to use it."_

* * *

 _Jaune Arc: Age Thirteen -  
_

 _"Damn, Jaune! You managed to get third place in the shooting range!"_

 _"Thanks, Allen, but let's not forget that you're in first place, while Abraham was in second place."_

 _Jaune was reloading bullets into the cylinder of his revolver, while having a conversation with Allen. Even though he preferred using a sword, it turns out that Jaune was more effective with a firearm. He, alongside the other boys, had became good friends with Jaune over a few years, somewhat having a brotherly relationship with one another._

 _Not only that, but Jaune began learning new things about each of his 'brothers'. Allen became a born natural with a gun, making him the number one sharpshooter among the Jägers. Arthur is one of the strongest Jaune knew, and that was before the augmentations, now he has the strength of ten bears. Marcus, he surprised Jaune the most, because he was engaged to the daughter of a ninja clan. The same ninja clan that trained him to be a ninja, he left Japan when he was six years old, making him the youngest ninja Jaune knows._

 _"Well at least one of us managed to be better at Abraham at something."_

 _As the four continued laughing, the ceiling above them slowly opened, and a VTOL came in, landing down. Jaune, and alongside most of the rest of the Jägers, gathered around the VTOL, and the hatch opened._

 _Two people came out of the VTOL, one of them being Hawk, and the other was a young girl. The girl, who appeared to be eleven years old, with blonde hair, and brown eyes, was handcuffed, and struggling. Everyone was confused at what they saw, then Hawk spoke._

 _"Kids, this is the newest member of Providence, Olivia Snow."_

 _"Let me go! I'm telling you, I did nothing!"_

 _Abraham walked up to Hawk, and looked at Olivia, he looked at her with a cold, emotionless expression, and looked to Hawk. He said in a cold voice,_

 _"Can she fight?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then what's the point of keeping her?"_

 _"She was capable of hacking our system. And she is eleven-years-old, making her a prodigy and valuable."_

 _Abraham looked back at Olivia, who cowered at his gaze, before scoffing at her. He walked away, shoving Jaune as he did. He looked at his 'brothers', and saw that they were all nodding at him. He walked towards her, and looked at her in the eye. She glared at him, and growled,_

 _"What, want to pick on me as well?"_

 _"No, figured that you needed a friend."_

 _"A friend? We're total strangers! Besides, my friends and family handed me to the authorities when I hacked your systems. What use do I have of friends that will just stab me in the back later on?"_

 _Jaune looked at her, in a sad expression, before saying the same he said to Ruby the first time they met,_

 _"Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. Or in this case - "_

 _Allen, Arthur, Marcus, and alongside other Jägers swarmed the blonde girl, some praising her, some teasing her in a friendly way. Olivia, was surprised at what she was experiencing. She looked at Jaune, and saw that he was smiling brightly at her, as he then pulled her into a small hug._

 _"They could be your family."_

 _Olivia, was shocked at what he said, but she smiled slightly, and muttered,_

 _"A family...a new family..."_

* * *

 _Jaune Arc: Age Fifteen -  
_

 _Jaune, and several other Jägers, some of which were his 'brothers', were all sitting in a cargo plane. It was their first mission, and they were going to skydive onto the battlefield. He was dressed in black, and on his wrist was a watch, but had a small holographic figure of Hawk, which was telling him what the mission was._

 _"You'll be heading to Beijing, from there, you'll head towards their weapon-manufacturing facility, and destroy it. Sources tell us that they began experimenting on the Ajin. As you all know, it goes against the rights of the Ajin. Be careful though, Blackstone runs that facility, so it will be heavily guarded. Good luck."_

 _"I don't see why helping these 'things' is important. They aren't human beings."_

 _"Watch it, Abraham. They might be machines, but they are still living things."_

 _Ajin. A term used for an immortal being, especially for the androids that are basically humans of steel and wires. In Providence, the Ajin would sometimes be found wandering the base, so Jaune was familiar with them. Some of the Jägers liked the Ajin, some didn't, it was like Humans & Faunus all over again._

 _"Besides, what's the difference between what us and them?"_

 _"Humans can die, and they won't come back. Ajin, they die, and they can come back. A luxury we can't receive."_

 _As they were reaching the weapons facility, they began to check their weapons and other equipment. In his hands, Jaune was looking through a SCAR-H assault rifle, with a holographic sight, and suppressor. Everyone else had either a SCAR or an AR in their hands, all with suppressors attached to them. Allen, was messing around with a scanner that was on his right eye, Jaune looked at the odd device._

 _"Hey Allen, what is that anyways?"_

 _"The general gave it to me, said it was a scanner that has night-vision, infrared, stuff like that. "_

 _"Alright, we're over the facility, so let's get going!"_

 _Then, the Jaegers all began jumping out of the plan, and slowly descended towards the facility. As soon as they landed on top of the roof, Allen went towards one of the skylights, and used his scanner. He was tagging all of the hostiles he could see, and looked towards the group, saying,_

 _"We got four below us, and two in other rooms, so in total, we have about twelve Blackstone soldiers unaware of us."_

 _Jaune looked inside the main-room, grimacing at the sight. He saw that one of the Ajin they were supposed to, rescue was strapped onto a table, and had mechanics messing with it. It was screaming wildly, as it was becoming an actual living weapon, it's visor glowing red._

 _An Ajin, was oddly shaped like a human without skin. Except, an Ajin has their skeletons showing off, and instead of a skull or face, a blank visor was their head, and the only way they could show emotion was by the color of the visor._

 _"Allen, take the shot."_

 _"On it."_

 _Allen was aiming at one of the guards, and pulled the trigger. The bullet broke the window, and went towards the guard, exiting out of the skull. As soon as the body dropped, the Jaegers were coming through the skylight, and entered the main room, with Jaune entering last. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he immediately began to a room. The others, had begun killing the scientists, and the Blackstone guards, and was freeing the imprisoned Ajin._

 _Jaune had entered the last room, and was immediately being choked by a massive, Blackstone guard. He was lifted off his feet, struggling for air, and was thrown against the wall. His SCAR-H was no longer in his hands, and struggled to get up. The massive brute was on top of him, and began to strangle him, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. The blonde was trying to get him off of his smaller body, then in a desperate attempt, he plunged his thumb into the eye of the guard, with a disturbing squelching sound from doing so._

 _The man screamed in pain, as he struggled to get his thumb out of his eye, leaving Jaune with a small window of time. He pulled out his revolver, and fired all six shots into the chest. The brute was coughing up blood, as he landed on top of Jaune, dead, his blood covering the floor and the blonde. Jaune tried to move the corpse off of him, but he had not recovered all of his strength._

 _Then, Allen, Marcus and Arthur were suddenly above him, and removed the corpse with their combined effort. Jaune struggled to get up, having help getting up from Arthur. He looked at Marcus, who was examining the corpse, and the ninja looked at him, and told him,_

 _"Talk about brutal. Didn't knew you had it in you."_

 _"Neither did I."_

 _"So, how's our mission coming along?"_

 _"The guards and scientists are all dead, and we got most of the Ajin out of the facility. All we have to do now is set the explosives, and leave the facility."_

 _Despite the fact that Jaune had brutally murdered a man, he couldn't help but laugh._

 _This is his new life now._

* * *

 _Jaune Arc: Age Seventeen -  
_

 _"ABRAHAM, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"  
_

 _That was the only moment in his entire life, that Jaune had entirely wanted to kill someone in cold blood. He and General Hawk, were on their knees, looking in front of Abraham Grail. Abraham was standing next to two soldiers, all in black, and were behind an active helicopter._

 _They were the Blackstone Organization._

 _Blackstone was the opposite of Providence, basically a terrorist group, and a dangerous one at that. And it turns out that -_

 _"I found it hard to believe that you were the son of Joseph Grail, the former commander of Blackstone, until I killed him of course."_

 _"Shut up, Hawk, you have no idea how long I've waited for this very moment."_

 _"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it."_

 _"Very well then."_

 _He walked towards the general, and pulled out a Colt 1911 pistol, the one that originally belonged to General Hawk. As he aimed the pistol at it's original user, Hawk couldn't help but smirk. Abraham noticed it, and asked him,_

 _"What's on your mind?"_

 _"Since you're going to lead Blackstone from now on, doesn't Providence need a new commander as well?"_

 _"Your point is...?"_

 _"My point is, Jaune Arc, a boy that has interested me from the very beginning, will kick your ass once this over."_

 _He looked at Jaune in surprise, before laughing like a madman. Abraham looked at him and sneered,_

 _"Jaune, are you serious? True, he has proven to be the second strongest among the Jaegers, but that's all he will ever be."_

 _General Hawk looked at Jaune, and smiled at the blonde, who was struggling not to help the soon-to-be dead man. He said,_

 _"Jaune, good luck."_

 _Before the blonde could even speak, a gunshot rang out, and General Ezekiel Hawk fell backwards, and died. Jaune felt his eyes widened in shock and despair, before screaming at Abraham, cursing him out as he got up. The soldiers rose their weapons, but Abraham raised his hand, signaling them not to fire, and walked towards Jaune._

 _"Well Jaune, you heard the general, you're in charge now. So tell me; what can you do to stop me?"_

 _"Not much, but only..."_

 _"What was that? Seems like you've became a total pussy at the end of that sentence."_

 _"I said, I can only do THIS!"_

 _He grabbed Abraham by the shoulder, and plunged a knife into his left eye, pulling out the knife, and pushing the screaming man onto the floor. He walked away, not caring if the soldiers rose their weapons at his retreating back. Before they could pull the triggers, Abraham screamed in rage,_

 _"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! IF THAT'S ALL YOU CAN DO, ARC, THEN I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"_

 _Jaune simply flipped the bird at him, not even acknowledging him. As he heard the helicopter taking off, he went for his radio, and called Allen._

 _"Jaune! What the hell happened?!"_

 _"Abraham killed Hawk, and joined Blackstone."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Don't worry about it, because I crippled him before leaving the bastard."_

 _"Jaune, we're on our own without Hawk, you sure we can do this without him?"_

 _"Course we can, after all, we're the soldiers that he made."_

* * *

Jaune Arc: Age Eighteen - Present Day -  


An alarm began to blare out, and a lump coming from a bed struggled to get up. A few moments later, a tired Jaune Arc came out, and looked at the watch on his wrist. It had a hologram projecting, with the time and the words 'SNOOZE' and 'STOP' below it. He pressed the word 'STOP', and began to get out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom, he began to examine himself in the mirror. Inside his mind, one half of him was admiring at what he became, the other was disgusted.

His hair had became shorter, darker, and was combed to the side. Underneath his eyes, were heavy bags, representing that he lacked sleep for quite some time. His entire body was much more muscular back then, and was also covered in tattoos, each one a different image.

On his right shoulder, was the crescent moons of his family. On his left shoulder, was the Grim Reaper, and below the Reaper, was the list of people that he had killed over time. His right forearm had the words, "Alea iacta est", meaning "The die has been thrown" in Latin.

Literally where his heart should be, was the very name "Pyrrha Nikos". And on the sides of his abdomen, were the names of his friends, and the Jaeger symbol was tattooed to the side of his neck.

He simply stared at what he became, before punching the window, causing it to shatter. He looked at his bleeding fist, and muttered,

"Jaune...what the hell have you done?"

* * *

AN: That is the second chapter of the story! Sorry for not updating it, for I was having trouble for what to put on the screen.

Anyways, I received review, asking if the advanced technology was like EXO's or Tactical Visors, the answer is everything I find interesting. For example the Ajin; who are literally like the Omnics in Overwatch.

So what did you guys think?

See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, this is the third chapter of Arc of Warfare! I just want to say thanks for helping me, by continuing to read this story.

Not much is going on my mind right now, except the fact that I'm planning to have Jaune enter Remnant at a later date. I wanted to build it up to a certain moment in the story. Anyways, I just want to clarify somethings about the last chapter:

I know that I made Olivia Snow a kid, like everyone else in Providence. It's because I tried to make her this extremely-intelligent, little sister sort of character.

The second is 'Providence' itself. To be honest, I had trouble finding names for the organization the Jaegers are in. I mean, Blackstone is Blackstone, and they have the or the Tieres, plural for 'Beasts'.

Finally, is the Ajin. I know I got the name from the anime, but, they technically are immortals, and are like sub-humans. Also, imagine the exo-suits from Crysis, and swap the helmet for a visor, and that is my version of an Ajin.

Now that I cleared some things up, I also decided to change the weapons and semblances the Jaegers will get in Remnant quite a lot, sorry, but some of the weapons the guy that helped me create them, seemed a little OP in my opinion. So, let's get this chapter going.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Jaune Arc: Present Day - Jaune's POV -  


After I just punched the mirror, I began to open the cabinet behind the mirror, and began to pull out some objects. I pulled out a roll of gauze, a syringe gun, and a vial, that was full of neon-blue liquid. I began to tightly wrap the gauze around my bleeding hand, and talked to myself.

"I can't believe that I'm actually an adult in a teenage body at this point."

After I finished applying the gauze to the wound, I placed the vial into the syringe gun, and injected the liquid into my system. Now, you're all wondering what I just injected myself with.

It was something called, "SERENITY", think of it as an insulin shot for some upgrades I had a few months back. In exchange for increased strength, speed, and endurance, I will possibly experience fatigue, and probably faint. So, I'm now as twice as strong as other Jaegers, but I am in no way as strong as Arthur, who possibly became stronger than ten bears.

Speaking of which, Arthur, Marcus and Allen all have grown to become very unique in their own way.

Arthur became a male-Yang, but appears to be a bit slow when it comes to anything that isn't fighting or maintenance. Marcus became a male-Blake and Ren, except he actually talks to his friends more than Blake herself, sometimes losing his cool at certain times. Allen, he's practically a playboy, but he tends to actually be more compassionate when in an actual relationship, unlike other playboys.

I left the bathroom, and began to go through the footlocker that was near my bed, until my watch began beeping again, this time the word 'ALLEN' was being projected. It was a call from, which I accepted, and I began hearing his voice,

"Jaune, we're in the Briefing Room, meet us there when you're ready. Today's the day we finally get him."

"I know, man, I know."

As we ended our small conversation, I removed the contents of my footlocker, and placed them on my bed. I was looking at my combat gear, my dog tags, and a bracelet with the Arc emblem on it. I then began to softly sing the lyrics to one of the songs Ruby listened to.

 _"T_ _his will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution, hope your ready for a revolution."_

I put on my gear and headed towards the Briefing Room.

* * *

Briefing Room - 3rd POV - 

In the briefing room, sat three boys, all of which were dressed similarly from one another.

Sitting in one of the chairs was a boy, who was eighteen-years-old, with greasy-brown hair that was slightly spiked, and green eyes. He was the tallest of the trio, standing at 6'3", and was the most muscular of the group. He was dressed in black cargo pants, which were tucked inside black boots that went up to his knees. He had a tight-fitting black shirt, which had a black Kevlar-vest over it, and had a pair of gloves on him, and a rectangular device strapped to his left wrist.

He is Arthur Roy, the group's engineer and muscle.

In one of the corners, stood a boy, who was also eighteen, with black hair, with bangs covering his right eye, which both eyes are brown. If Arthur was the tallest, then he was the shortest, being at 5'10", but was the slimmest of the group as well. He was dressed in cargo pants and boots as well, but he had an odd, black bodysuit tucked into his pants, and was wearing gloves with armor on them. In his hands, was a helmet, that was all-black and had a silver visor with three slits for each eye.

He is Marcus Grayson, the group's ninja.

Finally, sitting on the table, was another eighteen-year-old boy, with light-brown hair in a faux-hawk hair-style, and blue eyes. He was standing at 6'1", and has a fairly muscular build, but not as muscular as Arthur. Like Marcus and Arthur, he was dressed in cargo pants and boots, but had a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with fingerless gloves and a black scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a brown harness strapped onto his chest, and a scanner was on his right eye.

He is Allen Walker, the group's sharpshooter.

The door leading to the Briefing Room opened, and in came Jaune, dressed in his combat gear. Like everyone else, he had cargo pants and boots, with a black jacket, that was underneath a black Kevlar-vest. On his wrists were the bracelet, the watch, and a pair of black gloves were on his hands. On his head was a black beret, with some strands of his hair was showing from underneath it. He walked towards the table, which Allen proceeded to get off of, and touched the table, with a hologram of a facility popping up.

The facility was the two-stories tall, and was fairly small in size. Two more holograms popped up, and were standing next to the facility, one was of an odd, circular device, and the other was of an eighteen-year-old man.

The man had brown hair with the sides turning gray, which were slicked back, and brown eyes. Though, one of his eyes was being covered by a black eye-patch.

This was Abraham Grail, the Commander of Blackstone. Even though he became the Commander a year ago, he has proven himself to be quite the nuisance. He has killed dozens of Jaegers, and began to recruit Ajin into his organization, despite his hatred for them. The Ajin, saw Abraham as a way for them to finally be treated equally like humans.

"Okay, this is the day we've been waited for guys. The day that we'll finally stop Abraham."

"Hell yeah!"

"About damn time."

"Let's get going already."

"Right, as you know, this is one of the many Blackstone outposts Abraham have at his disposal. This is also where he'll have this device being tested, but it's purposes is unknown to us. Our objectives is to neutralize Abraham, and destroy that device."

Once they all accepted their mission objectives, the four began to leave the Briefing Room, and headed for the Armory.

* * *

In the Armory -  


The four Jaegers had begun to pick out their preferred weapons, some modern, some experimental.

Arthur grabbed a bulky LMG that was belt-fed and had a handle on the base of the large weapon, which was called the M249-SAW. He also grabbed a revolver-type grenade launcher called the M32A1. He also grabbed an Desert Eagle, which was strapped to his right leg.

Allen, grabbed two Glock-18 machine pistols, both strapped to his thighs, and a knife on his lower-back. He grabbed an HK416 with a vertical grip and holographic sights. Then, he pulled out an odd-looking sniper rifle, one that was with three barrels, a horizontal grip, and an X-RAY scope, called the Storm PSR.

Marcus grabbed a UMP-45, that had a reflex sight attached to it, and a M9-Beretta was on his right thigh. Then, he grabbed a nodachi, placing it on his back, and strapped a watch similar to Jaune's on his left wrist.

Jaune grabbed two weapons that were always his favorite when he first arrived on Earth. He pulled out a SCAR-H with an ACOG scope and a vertical grip, and the Colt Anaconda he chose.

"Alright boys: Time to kick some ass!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Outside the Facility -  


The VTOL that carried the four Jaegers, slowly descended, landing a fair distance from the facility. From that point, Allen and the others got off the VTOL and told his 'brothers',

"I'll provide cover from here, while you just stop whatever Abraham is planning."

"Got it."

The VTOL began to ascend, leaving the four to carry on their mission. Allen made a sniper's nest on where he was sitting, while the three began to head for the facility, making sure no one knew they were there. They were near the entrance, seeing that there were two Blackstone soldiers guarding the entrance. Jaune, Marcus and Arthur were hiding behind the wall, with the blonde peeking above the wall, and muttered,

"Marcus, take them out."

"Got it, activating stealth-mode."

He pressed a button on his watch, and he began to fade away, no longer between his tall 'brothers'. The only thing that could they knew that he was still there, was hearing his footsteps. Jaune looked at the guards, and saw that Marcus had began fighting them. The first guard had blood gushing out of his throat, while the second was in an inverted headlock, and his neck was snapped afterwards. As soon as the guards were killed, Marcus's voice spoke,

"Deactivating stealth-mode."

In a few moments, Marcus reappeared, and signaled Jaune and Arthur to follow him into the entrance.

* * *

Once inside, they began to spread out, looking for enemies that were near. Jaune was looking at his watch, which had a miniature, holographic map of the facility. On the map, showed three blips, one yellow, one grey, and one beige: Jaune, Marcus and Arthur respectively. He contacted them both,

"Arthur, Marcus, spot any hostiles?"

"Negative."

"No."

"Keep searching, we're almost near the main room."

"Got it - SHIT!"

"Arthur! What happened!?"

"Met an EXO-user, I'll deal with it!"

As soon as Arthur ended the conversation, Jaune had immediately went in the direction that Arthur was in.

* * *

With Arthur and the EXO -  


The EXO-suit was created to increase the strength of an average man five-fold. It has proven to be difficult to handle, both for the user, and the opponent that the user faces. So who would win:

An EXO-user or a Jaeger?

This is what was going through the mind of Arthur Roy, as he was facing off with an EXO-user. The user, who was dressed in the Blackstone uniform, also had the EXO-suit on top of it. It was gunmetal-grey, with metal limbs attached the knees, ankles, wrists, and forearms, all of which were connected through a black box on the spine of the EXO-suit.

The EXO-user charged first, punching Arthur in the gut twice. Arthur was on one knee, and upper-cutted the man, who staggered backwards, before throwing him across the room.

As the EXO-user slowly walked towards him, Jaune appeared by the doorway, and jumped on the user's back, catching him by surprise. However, the EXO-user threw Jaune over his shoulder, and changed course, heading towards the blonde. As the EXO-user turned his back on Arthur, the brunette grinned, and raised his forearm with the strange rectangular device on it.

Then, a holographic sight hovered above the device, and a compartment opened to reveal two small probes came out. As he aimed at the black box on the user's spine, he said,

"Time for a _shocking_ surprise."

The probes sprang out of device, sticking themselves to the user's spine, emitting screams of pain from the user. Jaune saw the man's eyes nearly explode when he was shocked with electricity. The EXO-user fell face-forward, death by electrocution, and Jaune stood up, looking at Arthur. He simply grinned and asked,

"Did you really have to make a pun?"

"What? I was dying to try it out!"

"Yeah? And it fucking sucked."

* * *

Soon, all three members were all in the main-room, silently looking at what they saw.

The device, was much larger than they anticipated, nearly covering the entire wall it was behind. It also had multiple generators connected to it, and the inside of the device was hollowed, giving it the shape of a massive ring.

As they were wondering what it was, Allen finally broke radio silence. He said,

"Guys, heads up. A helicopter just landed, and - shit."

"What? What happened?"

"It's Abraham. And his Tiere."

The Tiere, the anti-Jaegers of the Blackstone organization. They were given the same implants, training, and gear as the Jaegers. Only, there were only three Tiere, all of which are loyal to Abraham.

"So, we have to deal with Abe, Ryo, Vlad, and Jacqueline?"

"Yep."

"Fuck."

* * *

Outside - Third Person Of View -  


The helicopter slowly landed on the helipad, and four guards waited around the helicopter. As the sliding-door opened, four individuals came out of the helicopter.

The first was a Russian boy, who was about eighteen-years-old, with black hair that was slightly spiky, and gray eyes. He wore a black jacket, with a Kevlar-vest underneath the jacket, with gray cargo pants and black boots. He wore black gloves, and in his hands was a Remington shotgun, and on his back was a bearded-axe, the handle made out of steel instead of wood.

He was Vladimir Shostakovitch.

The second was a girl, who was American, also eighteen, with short orange hair that was in a sideways ponytail, with vibrant green eyes. She had a black bodysuit underneath navy blue shorts and hoodie, with a Kevlar vest over the hoodie. On her hands and feet were dark brown boots and gloves, and strapped to her hips was two Beretta handguns. And on her ears were a pair of earphones, listening to rock music.

Her name was Jacqueline Marrow, or as she prefers, Jackie.

The third was a Japanese boy that was also eighteen, with dark brown hair with blonde tips, and golden eyes. He wore dark-gray cargo pants, tucked into black boots. On his upper-body, was white jacket, with a hood, and on his arms was dark-gray arm -guards, and black gloves. On his back, was two katanas, both strapped diagonally across his back.

He was Ryo Matatabi.

Finally, was an eighteen-year-old boy, with brown eyes, though one of his eyes was behind an eye-patch, and brown hair with the sides graying slicked back. He wore a blue polo-shirt, and brown cargo pants, tucked into brown boots. He also had a black coat over his shirt, and on his hands were fingerless gloves. On his back was an M4A1 assault rifle, and on his right thigh, was the Colt 1911 he acquired in from Hawk.

Meet Abraham Grail.

* * *

As they walked inside the facility, Ryo looked at the device, and asked himself,

"Can this thing really do what it's built for?"

Jackie looked at her ninja friend, and laughed,

"Oh relax! If Abe said that it will, then it will."

"Only you can trust him so easily."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before their argument can advance, Vlad rose his hand, silencing the two. Abraham placed his hand on the Russian's shoulder, and said,

"Thank you. Now, have faith in me, my friends. This thing will make us the most feared group in history."

As he said that, Jaune went into his ear-comm, and said,

"Allen, do you have a shot?"

"Yeah, but - "

"Than take it."

"Got it."

Abraham looked at one of the incoming Blackstone soldiers approaching him, and moved to the right, and a bullet went through the soldier, killing him instantly. He then yelled,

"Start the device! Then kill them!"

"SHIT!"

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later -  


The firefight went on, with half of the Blackstone soldiers dead, and the device was slowly warming up.

Marcus and Arthur were fighting both Ryo and Vladimir. Marcus and Ryo had their swords out, talking as well.

"So...how's Yuki?"

"Like you would want to know."

"Of course, she's my fiancee."

"And she's MY fourteen-year-old sister."

Behind the mask, Marcus only grinned as the edge of his nodachi began to glow orange. As he slashed at Ryo, he missed and slashed at the pipes Ryo was behind, but the pipes suddenly melted.

"Heat-blade? Impressive."

Vladimir was behind a crate, shooting his shotgun, as Arthur was blind-firing his SAW at him.

Jaune, was currently fighting both Abraham and Jackie, who were behind crates, firing at the blonde. Allen, was killing Blackstone soldiers and scientists, sometimes shooting at the crates. As that was going on, Jaune and Abraham were shouting at each other.

"Tell me, just what is that?!"

"A new beginning!"

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"It means that this could allow us to go through different worlds."

"WHAT? Why would you do that?"

"It's obvious, this world knows us, the both of us, Jaune!"

"And you want to cause terror to other people."

"Of course! And now, because of this, we can be gods!"

"Your insane!"

Abraham left cover, and the device finally activated, a swirling portal was behind him. The other Bestians were around him, as he yelled,

"It's time for a new world to fear Blackstone!"

Then, he and his posse entered the portal, and the portal deactivated, leaving the three Jaegers in the warehouse. Jaune only looked at the now deactivated portal, before looking at his 'brothers'.

"Call back-up, then have them secure this warehouse."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Back at Providence -  


Once Jaune, and his 'brothers' were back at the base, they were greeted by a short, sixteen-year-old, blonde-haired girl in a lab-coat. As she was close to them, they all greeted her,

"Hey Olivia."

Olivia Snow, was now the head of Research and Technology. She was probably the smartest person they know, and a little 'sister' to them. She said to them,

"Hey guys, I've been looking at the data you guys sent."

"And?"

"And, I think I can locate where they are."

When they heard what she said, Olivia pulled out a tablet, and a small hologram popped up. Three of the Jaegers looked in confusion as they saw a planet, similar to theirs, but was also different.

The planet had oddly-shaped continents, shaped like animals, and there weren't as many continents as Earth. Olivia continued,

"The planet is nearly as identical to Earth."

"So...Abraham teleported there?"

"Yes."

"And what is it called?"

"Remnant."

"What?"

They looked at Jaune, who appeared to be distraught. His eyes widened when he saw the planet. He slowly reached out to it, and said the word again,

"Remnant. That is its name."

* * *

AN: And that is the third chapter! Sorry for not updating. Anyways, as you read, this is completely different from what I would usually do.

Next time, more characters, and Remnant will be expecting some guests.

See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, welcome to the fourth chapter of AoW!

Anyways, as I previously mentioned, Abraham and his posse have now entered Remnant. Which is completely different from the last remakes, where Jaune and his posse was the first to enter Remnant.

But, I decided to do this was, so the Blackstone organization can spread through Remnant, and not have like a competition to see who would expand on Remnant first. Also, I have decided to have something from Infinite Warfare into this story.

Anyways, besides having new characters enter, Remnant receiving something from Earth, Jaune will also reveal his origin to everyone.

How will they react? I have no idea!

Here we go!

* * *

In the Briefing Room -  


"WHAT!?"

"You promised that he'll be dealt with!"

"I know what I said, and I also said that I'll take full responsibility of this failure."

After the mission, Jaune had reentered into the Briefing Room, where he was speaking to every head of government on Earth. Or in other terms, the council. He was on bad terms with the Eastern governments, as well as some of the Western governments. Before he was on Earth, Jaune would be practically shaking in fear, being almost as bad of a public talker like Ruby.

But now, he was able to keep a straight face, and minding his temper when he spoke to those with high authority. The people he spoke to where nothing more but shadows, with their voices really deep, preventing from anyone to identify them. They continued to argue,

"Your damn right that you'll take full responsibility of this, Arc!"

"We could've handled Abraham and Blackstone ourselves, but - "

"With all due respect sir, but that is the biggest lie I've ever heard. They are the strongest group on the planet, and none of you can take them on."

"Treat your elders with respect boy!"

"I am, but all I am doing is just stating facts."

"Well - "

"ENOUGH."

Nearly everyone fell silent when a single person spoke. That person was the head of this meeting, and was practically the most dangerous out of them all. He was the only one who didn't hide his identity. He was a middle-aged man, with both eyes a dull grey, and silver hair combed back. He was dressed in a dark-blue suit, and had a blank face.

This was Xavier Cross. The head of the council.

Then, in a calm tone, the man continued,

"Yes, Arc has failed to stop Abraham, but, he is the only one that can rival him when it comes technology. They're the most technologically advanced groups we have ever met. So let us not make a second threat to our homelands. Continue, Arc."

"Yes sir. As you have heard from me, Abraham and his Bestians, had an experimental portal device. Which caused them to enter a completely different world from our own."

"And the point?"

"The point is, that if we send an entire fleet, then we're practically waging war on the inhabitants."

"So, what do we do instead?"

"Instead, we'll have a small group, me and my Jaegers, and enter this world. I'll first have my top scientists to notify the people of this other world."

"I thought you said - "

"We aren't waging war, we're just notifying them before we make our descent. If we enter without them knowing, then we'll be like Abraham and his legion."

After he spoke of his plan, Jaune silently waited for the voices to make their decisions. After a few minutes, the leader of them all said,

"Very well. We'll allow you to be Earth's ambassador. Remember, if you don't do this right, then we might have a interplanetary war on our hands."

"I know, and thank you, sir."

The shadows all began to disappear, leaving the blonde by himself. Jaune rubbed his face with his gloved hand, before leaving the Briefing Room. In his mind was:

 _That was the easy part. Now for the hard part..._

* * *

With the Jaegers -  


Jaune had entered the room, and was met with the questioning looks of his 'brothers' and 'sister', slowly sweating in anxiety. As he sat in front of them , they all sat their, not breaking the silence. Then, the sniper decided to break the silence. He coughed into his hand and said,

"Alright, start talking, Jaune."

"Allen, that seems a little bit straightforward."

"Olivia, Jaune somehow knew the name of a completely different planet. And we want to know HOW he knows."

Even though Olivia tried to let some of the tension off her 'brother', but her other 'brothers' nodded in agreement, wondering on how Jaune knew something, and began to look at their leader. Said leader sighed, and finally answered,

"Alright, alright, I'll talk."

"Then continue."

"You see...I'm...not from this place."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from - "

"Remnant."

They looked at the ninja of their group, who no longer had his mask, and looked at Jaune with cold eyes. He continued, saying,

"It doesn't take a genius to connect the pieces. You come from a different planet, Abraham goes to said planet, and you don't want anyone else but yourself to go back home. Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, you forgot the part where I'm practically a grown man, when I entered this world, I was seventeen, and I somehow turned seven in the process of changing worlds."

After all of the new information they heard, they all began to comprehend on what they heard. Their leader, practically lied about who he was, for nearly their entire lives. Arthur looked at Jaune, and asked,

"Why? Why hide it?"

After that question, Jaune stood up, knocking the chair to the ground, a look of anger and sadness on his face, he yelled,

"Did you actually think I liked lying to you guys?! I lost a previous family and friends, but I somehow gained a new one. I wanted to tell you who I really was. But, Christ, I can't, fearing that you might see me differently."

After his small burst of emotion, Allen began to silently laugh, earning some glares from his 'family', after he stopped laughing, he said,

"Come on, Jaune. We live in a world with robots, child-soldiers, where everyone somehow has access to advanced technology. If we can treat the Ajin like humans, then you're no different."

Allen also stood up, walking towards Jaune, meeting face-to-face. Then, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, putting him in a hug, and said,

"Jaune, you're an alien, and yet you still protect our planet, as if it was your own, thank you."

It was at that moment, that everyone in the room, stood up, and began to hug Jaune as well, shocking him clearly. They all said,

"Allen's right, you helped us protect this world."

"Not only that, but, you also helped us when we needed it, even though we were stubborn to ask for it."

"The way I see it, you were always one of us, Jaune."

The blonde was surprised, seeing that how he lied to everyone he loved, and they still cared for him. But, he didn't care about that anymore, he was practically crying, knowing that he wasn't alone again. Once they broke away from the hug, Allen asked,

"By the way, what were you doing before you became a Jaeger?"

"It's a long story. Let me just say that I became some sort of anime protagonist, killing creatures of darkness, with the help of some sort of force-field, crystals that have elements in them, and Furries."

They all looked at the blonde, with a look of 'what-the-fuck' on their faces. Jaune simply shrugged his shoulders, saying,

"What? That's how life on Remnant is like."

* * *

Later: In the hangar -  


Jaune, and his group were patiently waiting for someone in the hangar of Providence. After a few moments, the massive ceiling above them opened, and a VTOL came out of the sky, landing in front of the Jaegers. The door opened, and a man came out of the VTOL.

The man was American, probably from Texas, and was nearly in his forties. He had tanned skin with, greasy black hair, and a beard, and brown eyes. On his face, he had a scar above his eyebrow, and another around his chin. He was dressed in dessert cargo pants and jacket, with black boots, tactical vest, and gloves. On his right side was a revolver, and on his back was a rectangular assault rifle, with a bayonet underneath the barrel. In a southern accent, he greeted them,

"Jaune Arc."

"Captain James Raynor."

"Come on, I told you to call me Jim."

They walked towards each other, shaking each other's hands, smiling to see each other.

James Raynor was a Captain for the U.S. military, an special group, to be honest. He was a Power-Suit operator, meaning he controls giant suits of armor, increasing the wearer's strength, and allows the person to use heavy weapons, ordinary people can't use. He was one of the small group of people Jaune considered as a close friend.

He asked the young blonde,

"So, you really heading to another planet?"

"You know it. That's why I called you here."

"Why's that?"

"While me and my team get to that planet, I need you to watch over Earth, dealing with the Blackstone outposts that are still active."

"You can count on me. Also heard that you wanted to notify this world's people, how are you going to do that?"

"I have an idea?"

* * *

Jaune was standing in front of a camera, with Allen behind the camera, peeking along the side, looking at his 'brother'. Apparently, Jaune was planning on having Olivia to hack something called a Cross Continental Tower, something he described as Remnant's only way to become all connected. With a look of uncertainty, he asked the blonde,

"Jaune, are you sure this is the best way to do this?"

"Allen, these are my people, some of them will recognize me."

"And what if the Bestians recognize you?"

"Dude, it's been nearly a few hours, like they can set up that quickly. Now start filming."

"Alright, filming in three...two...one...Action!"

As soon as the camera recorded, Jaune took in a deep breath, and began,

"My name, is Jaune Arc..."

* * *

In Remnant -  


Throughout the entire world of Remnant, it had experienced a massive power outage, knocking out all electronics for a short period of time. After a few hours, the planet had power again, and everyone began wondering why everything lost power.

Though, everyone stopped thinking about, believing that it was just an odd coincidence, and continued with their daily lives. Right now, if you were in Vale, then everyone will begin to experience something very, very odd.

It didn't matter if they were outside, inside, in the suburbs, or in the city, every screen in Vale suddenly began to turn into static, and now changing into some sort of broadcast.

As soon as the video had received quality, it showed an interesting sight. An eighteen-year-old boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black military uniform appeared before them. They heard a voice, probably from behind the camera saying,

"Action!"

" _My name, is Jaune Arc._ "

* * *

In Beacon Academy -  


" _My name, is Jaune Arc._ "

Jaune Arc, was a Huntsman-in-training, that died eleven months ago, and he comes back at the end of the year.

As soon as the students had heard that name, they all began to mumble in deep conversation, wondering if this was a sick joke. The professors were shocked as well, seeing one of their students, back from the dead.

Though, some people did thought of this as a sick joke, those being Teams RWBY and PNR (Pioneer).

Yang was practically seething in rage towards the one imitating her friend. Ruby, was crying alongside Nora, not caring if this was a joke or not. Ren, Blake and Weiss all had stoic faces, wondering more about where this was broadcasted, rather than the broadcast itself. Pyrrha, just watched the video, looking at her former love-interest.

" _This, is not a joke, to those who remembered me. I bring you a warning._ "

When they heard that part of the message, they all wondered at what he meant.

* * *

"Ozpin, do you actually - "

"Glynda, it doesn't matter if this real or not."

The two professors were in the Headmaster's office, looking at the video. They had their friend, General James Ironwood, an Atlesian General, watching from his airship, wondering what the warning is.

" _I come from an alternate world, called Earth. Much similar to Remnant, but much, much different from it as well._ "

"Ozpin, do you believe that he's - "

"James, now is not the time."

" _Earth, is a world, where they don't have to worry about Grimm or the White Fang. They have technology, capable of going to space, making living much easier. Sadly, we, the people of Earth, don't stand together because of these lack of threats._ "

* * *

Somewhere in Vale -  


" _Humans_ _on Earth, from every part of it, kill each other, despite they're all the same species. It doesn't matter on why they kill each other, the point is, that we, including myself, have experienced the cruel mistress known as war._ "

As soon as they saw their son, Ben and Elizabeth Arc, were silently shocked seeing their son alive. Not only were they shocked, so was their seven daughters, Jaune's little sisters that he was forced to leave behind.

Sitting between their parents, were two girls, one sixteen, the other fifteen, both with blonde hair, one with lighter blonde hair, that were cut short down to their shoulders, and brown eyes. Respectively, their names were Lucy and Amy Arc.

Right in front of the TV, were the triplets, all fourteen-years-old. The triplet on the left had a brown, left-eye and a blue right-eye. The one on the right had a blue, left-eye and a brown, right-eye. The twin in between them, was the only one with brown eyes. They all had dark blonde hair, all tied into ponytails. Respectively, their names were Kaitlyn, Kate, and Karen Arc.

Sitting on her mother's lap, was the youngest of the Arc daughters. She had blue eyes, with blonde hair in pigtails. Her name was Wendy Arc.

Finally, was Jaune's twin sister. She was nearly as identical to her twin-brother. She had blue eyes, and blonde hair, tied in a ponytail that she always placed on her right shoulder.

Meet Jeanne Arc.

" _However, there are those, who live and make a fortune from killing. These people: are the Blackstone Organization. They have weapons, technology, and the manpower, that can and WILL overpower you all._ "

* * *

In Atlas -  


Nearly every Atlesian soldier felt either their eyes widen in shock, or glare in anger, hearing that a kid is telling them that someone can take them down easily. Jaune continued saying,

" _These people show no mercy when they kill. Nor do they show reason, all they want is to cause absolute destruction. And, they have the means to do so._ "

As they continued to listen, General Ironwood was listening all of this on his airship, wondering on how this boy knows these terrorists very well. He stood up, and began talking to the soldiers on his airship. As he entered the room, every soldier in there immediately stopped what they were doing, saluting at the General. He said,

"We prepare to head to Vale, men."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

" _For the Huntsmen and Huntresses of our world, please, do not engage them._ "

* * *

" _Do not engage them, because they are more than a terrorist group. They're all enhanced super soldiers, being on par, or beyond your skills. Wait for me, and my team. We'll be entering Remnant within a few days, so in the mean time, stick to fighting Grimm, White Fang, but don't fight Blackstone._ "

Then, Jaune stood up, walked towards the camera, and leaned in, saying,

" _They're our problem, not yours, we're the only ones who can stop them._ "

He signaled Allen to stop broadcasting, and then sighed. As he was no longer in front of the camera, he asked everyone,

"How was it?"

"It was good, except for saying that we kill each other."

"Hey, it's true, and you know it."

"True, but you make it sound like we're bloodthirsty barbarians."

"I tried to make sure that they don't get in our way."

Then, he told all surrounding Jaegers,

"You all heard me! Start prepping the transport and start getting supplies, once we establish a base in Remnant, you'll start entering as well."

"YES SIR!"

As they all began to do what they were told, Jaune walked towards his 'brothers', he said,

"Before I forget, anything else you want to know about me?"

"Yeah, what is your family, in Remnant, like?"

"They're really amazing, and shocking, knowing that they took care of not only me, but seven, younger daughters as well."

They all felt their jaws drop as the blonde said that. Allen deadpanned,

"Your parents are fucking rabbits."

"Shut up. Let's rest, and get ready for this 'trip'."

Jaune could only think:

 _Looks like I'm coming back. Are you happy, Pyrrha?_

* * *

AN: And that is the fourth chapter!

Anyways, I had Jaune reveal to the entire world of Remnant that he's from another planet. Also, please leave a review, on what you guys think of the story so far.

Next time, Jaune and the Jaegers land on Remnant.

See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, this is the fifth chapter of the story. Also, while reading the reviews, I noticed that the German words for 'Hunter' and 'Beasts' were incorrect, which I apologize for and also have changed already.

Although, in all honesty, I did translate these words on Google Translate. So, if any of you know what the correct terms for these words are, please let me know. Anyways, Jaune has revealed himself, Earth and Blackstone, to Remnant.

Also, I would like to point out the fact that I clearly know that I literally put Jim Raynor, from Starcraft, into my story.

Most of you are wondering: _WHY?_

The reason why I decided to put him in the story was because I honestly find him as a bad-ass character. And in all honesty, I literally feel like I just ripped off a bunch of characters from other places.

Snake-Eyes, Storm-Shadow, Hinano Kurahashi(Jackie's base design), etc.

The point is, there is a small voice in my head, telling me, or rather, questioning me, about how I make the characters in this story, and why do they all seem familiar to other characters in other shows. And, let's be all honest here, I'm sure I'm not the only one who inserted characters from different franchises into their own stories.

Anyways, I think it's time to start the chapter.

Here we go!

* * *

In the warehouse -

Since Jaune and his 'brothers' seized the warehouse that the portal was stored in, the Jägers had began to fortify the warehouse. All the bodies were removed, the blood and damage from the fight were all cleaned.

Jaune was looking at the portal, which had reactivated again, and then turned towards Arthur.

The massive brunette was messing around with a military drone, which Allen noticed. The sniper walked up to him, and asked,

"What are you doing with that?"

"I'm adding a transmitter and camera to this, so that way we can see and know where this thing is in Remnant."

"Why? Thought we were going through the portal first."

"That's the thing, if Abraham had an entrance...?"

"...Then were would his exit be?"

Allen's eyes widened at what he was doing. Abraham entered a planet, but not knowing where he would land exactly. That was what Arthur was doing, he was making sure that there was a certain location for them.

"Exactly. The drone will act as your exit point, once you enter the portal."

Arthur had finished his work on the drone, and began to control it, having it enter the portal. Once the drone had entered the portal, Jaune was looking at the monitor, seeing where it landed. The monitor showed nothing more but trees, but Jaune recognized the trees. He said,

"Wait, the drone is in the Emerald Forest."

"Emerald Forest?"

"It's...well...I'll explain it later, okay!?"

The drone was ascending, now above the Emerald Forest, and began to spin slowly, trying to find any notable landmarks. Jaune's eyes widened as he began shouting at Arthur to stop spinning the drone, and the drone was looking at a city. Arthur looked at the city, before asking his 'brother',

"What is this place?"

"The city of Vale."

"Is it...?"

"Yeah. That's where I was born and raised."

* * *

The City of Vale -  


Above the heads of the citizens of Vale, was an odd looking device. It had four rotors, all connected to a rectangular body. Underneath the body of the device, was a miniature camera.

As the drone was above the very center of the city, it began to beep rapidly. It continued to beep for a few moments, until it blew up.

Though, the device didn't end up in a blazing ball of inferno, but rather a massive, swirling vortex, large enough for a plane to go through it.

The citizens all screamed as they saw the vortex open. Some began to record what they were seeing.

Then, something crazy came out of the vortex.

An actual plane was coming out of the vortex.

* * *

A Few Moments Before -  


Arthur was having the drone slowly head towards the city. As he did, Jaune couldn't help but be hit by a wave of nostalgia.

He began to remember every single one of his sisters being born, to him getting into Beacon. He smiled fondly at Vale, not noticing that Arthur was shaking his shoulder.

He was telling the blonde,

"Jaune, the drone is at the center."

"Good, have Olivia and the others finish packing our supplies on the plane?"

The plane they were taking, was a small, cargo plane. Olivia, Marcus, and Allen were placing supplies inside the plane, and began to board it. As the final members of the group were walking towards it, Arthur continued with what he was saying,

"Yeah, all we have to do now is get in the plane, and detonate the drone."

"Wait, detonate?"

The tall brunette turned to the blonde, and pulled out a detonator from one of his pockets. Arthur explained,

"Once I activate this, the drone will turn into a miniature gateway. Though, it won't be miniature."

"I'm gonna put my faith in you, and hope you don't kill us all."

Arthur was in the passenger-seat, while Jaune was piloting the plane. Allen, Marcus and Olivia were all sitting in the back, then the younger blonde looked at Jaune, a look of concern on her face. She asked him,

"Jaune, are you sure you can pilot this thing?"

"Come on, Olivia! Have some faith in me!"

"The last time I was in a moving vehicle with you, I had a cast on my arm."

"I got better! And besides, who would trust a fourteen-year-old with a Humvee?"

The plane started, and they began to slowly forward towards the portal.

* * *

In Remnant -  


As soon as the plane had exited out of the portal, every news channel on Remnant was talking about it. People began to screaming, recording, and following the plane towards its destination.

Beacon Academy.

The students, and professors immediately stopped what they were doing, heading for the landing pad of the academy. Teams RWBY and PNR, especially, hurried to get there first.

The entire Arc family had to run to Beacon, hoping that what they heard days ago, were true.

News crews were driving to the academy, wanting an interview with not only a 'dead' man, but an alien as well.

Even the Vale Police Department was heading there, making sure that these people were there to help them, rather than cause more trouble.

Needless to say, it's one Hell of a welcoming committee.

* * *

Above the academy, Allen was using his scanner to get a closer look at the small group of people there. In a few moments, the scanner counted up to nearly a thousand people or so. He whistled at the total headcount, and said,

"Damn. That is one Hell of a welcoming committee."

"Lets not keep them waiting then, shall we?"

The blonde leader of the group began to slowly lower the plane, causing it to land onto the landing pad. As the small mob was beginning to surround them, Jaune realized something.

He was back home.

Granted, he wanted to come back to Remnant, back to Vale, to his friends and family. But that was him, before he saw what the world was actually like, before he became a Jäger. But, now, he wasn't so sure of it.

Did he want to go back?

Was Remnant, or rather, the ones he love, ready to see what he became?

His 'family' all sensed something wrong with him, and told him,

"Jaune, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah, we're right behind you."

"Only when you're ready."

He could only smile to them weakly, before grabbing the handle of the door, and muttered,

"It's time..."

He opened the door, and got off the plane, and stood there as the crowd all looked at him, waiting for a response. Then, Teams RWBY and PNR, and his family had raced past everyone, getting closer to Jaune. He looked at the crowd, and saw his friends, and family, who were staring at him with shocked expressions. He smiled, and said,

"Hey guys, been awhile hasn't it?"

Both Ruby and Nora had tackled the poor blonde, and then his sisters dog-piled on him, the nine girls practically drowning him in their tears. It took the combined effort of Ren, WBY, and Jaune's parents to get everyone off of said-blonde. Once they got them off, Ren offered a hand to Jaune, who thankfully took it, which ended in a man-hug between the two friends. Even though Jaune and WBY weren't that close, he knew that they were happy to have him back.

It didn't take a genius to know that the nine girls who nearly suffocated Jaune missed him.

Then there was Pyrrha.

The redhead and the blonde looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Pyrrha began to silently cry, tears leaking out of her eyes, as she happily said,

"Jaune..."

"Pyrrha..."

The two teens began to run to each other, but the news crews swarmed the blonde. They all shouted questions to him, while they were separating the two teens from being together. Pyrrha tried to get past them, but they now swarmed her as well, asking her how it feels to have her former partner and leader to be back from the dead. As they were getting farther from each other, gun shots could be heard, causing everyone to disperse.

Jaune looked back at the plane, and saw his 'brothers', they all got on top of the plane, and had their respective weapons in the air, firing rounds upwards. Allen placed his Storm PSR on his back before shouting at the news crews,

"All of you! Back off!"

"And just who exactly are you?"

The three 'brothers' smirked, as they all jumped down from the plane, and stood next to Jaune, with Olivia now next to them. Allen simply smirked in front of the many cameras in front of him, and wrapped his arm around Jaune. He, and alongside those from the 'Earth-party' all said,

"We're Jaune's 'family'!"

* * *

Afterwards -  


Jaune, the 'Earth-party', Teams RWBY and NPR, were now in Ozpin's office.

The 'Earth-party' couldn't help but gawk at what the inside of his office looked like. Technically, most of them were gawking at the office, but Arthur was busy taking quick glances at Yang, who was also taking glances at Arthur as well. Apparently, the two had took an interest into one another, but figured that right now wasn't a good time.

The headmaster spoke,

"Jaune, it is good to see you again."

"I could say the same as well."

"So, is it true that this 'Blackstone' organization is truly on Remnant?"

"Sadly, yes, and I am sorry for having them come here."

"Don't be, after all, was it you that made these people who they are?"

The blonde stayed silent, as well as the 'Earth-party', so Ozpin decided to change the topic. He asked them,

"So, what is it that you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you want something from me. So; what is it that you want from me?"

"We need a place of - "

"No."

Everyone in the office looked surprise at how fast Ozpin answered. They looked at each other, before Jaune continued,

"How come, sir?"

"This is an academy. Full of students. So, is it a good idea to have a foreign military to be on MY grounds?"

"No, no it is not."

"Though, there is a way to get past that."

"Really? How?"

"If you want to have a place in this academy, then you need to be either a professor, or a - "

"A student. You want us to be students of Beacon. Are you sure?"

"Jaune; was I sure to allow you to first enter my school, despite faking your transcripts?"

"I-I don't actually know."

"Exactly."

"So, do we have to do Initiation?"

"No, those are for only first years. Those who aren't, but still wish to come here, must fight a professor of this academy."

The 'Earth-party' couldn't help but stiffen when they heard that they were going to fight a professor. To Jaune, he was the weakest in Beacon, so he obviously was certain that fighting a professor was something to avoid. To the others, they are going to fight someone, that can heal in moments, and have superpowers. But even so, they agreed to do it.

"Alright, we'll fight a professor. But which one?"

The headmaster stood up, and held his cane as a rapier, pointing it at the blonde's throat. He stated,

"I, Professor Ozpin, shall be your opponent. And the fight will be held tomorrow, so good luck."

He stopped pointing the cane at his throat, and ushered the young people out of his office, leaving him, and Glynda alone. In a concerned voice, she said,

"Sir, are you sure this a good idea?"

"Glynda, these boys are exactly the kind of people we need for our...other situation."

"How so?"

"You'll see soon enough, Glynda."

* * *

AN: And that was the fifth chapter of the story.

To be honest, I don't have much to say.

So next time, the future Team JAGR will be fighting the Headmaster of Beacon. Also, I decided that Team PNR will have a new member.

I know you could easily figure out who this person is, so leave your guesses in the reviews.

So leave your thoughts in the reviews.

See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, it's the sixth chapter of AoW! Sorry for not getting the fifth chapter up and running.

Today is the day that the potential Team JAGR will be up against the Headmaster Ozpin. And, in all honesty, they will get their asses handed to them.

But that is what will make this chapter somewhat interesting. This is might be an actual chapter where it will consist mostly of action. Because when looking back on the other chapters, they're mostly to build up something, or just a boring, informational chapter.

If you had a problem with how the chapters don't have a whole lot of excitement in them, then I apologize, and try to make the other chapters a bit more exciting.

Also, I have decided to change some of the semblances for Team JAGR, in which I already decided what kind of semblance they will have.

Now that I have said what needed to be said, it is now time to get this story rolling.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

In The Elevator - 

All they had to do was defeat the Headmaster of Beacon Academy in a match tomorrow. If they are able to do so, then not only can they be students of said Academy, but they can also establish a base there as well. The reason why they decided to have base in the Academy grounds, were mostly because of the people their, rather than where it is placed.

From what Jaune told his 'family', the people in Beacon were not only of capable superhuman feats, but they are also loyal to one another. So they all agreed to have Beacon as their ideal destination.

And defeating Ozpin would make that goal possible.

Some people would see having a fight with the Headmaster an honor, to test their skills against someone who earned that position. To others, they see it as a means of seeing how stronger they have gotten over time. But to Jaune and his 'brothers', they were scared out of their fucking minds, when it came to that topic.

Jaune was currently mumbling to himself, an aura of depression was all over him. Allen and Arthur were in one corner of the elevator, huddling in it, praying that Lady Luck might help them for tomorrow. Marcus was wearing his helmet, so the others could not see that the light in his eyes are no longer there, only a dull, void of life expression was now in his eyes.

Teams RWBY and NPR, as well as Olivia just stood there, feeling sorry for the four soldiers. Yang and Ruby both decided to cheer them up, saying,

"It's going to be okay, guys."

The male blonde simply looked at the sisters, and said in a monotone-like voice,

"We're up against Ozpin, a man whose literally the strongest person in Beacon. Everyone is going to watch us die..."

They couldn't help but agree with what he's saying.

* * *

As the doors opened, Jaune and the 'Earth-party' were leaving, but the 'Remnant-party' followed them. Ruby asked them,

"We never got the rest of your names, uh..."

"What she's trying to say is, why not come with us? Not only will it be nice to have some friends, but you'll also have some new friends as well."

Olivia at first said that it was okay, but Jaune told them,

"Actually, yeah we'll come with you, after all, I do need to spend time with my friends."

They all decided to head to Team RWBY's room, deciding to get to know each other better. Just like with Ozpin's office, the 'Earth-party' was surprised to see something that was like a miniature apartment is used for a school. As they all sat, Ruby began to introduce herself and her team.

"So, my name is Ruby Rose, and this is my team, Weiss, Blake, and my big sister, Yang. Together, we're Team RWBY!"

"It's Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet ya."

Following Ruby's lead, Pyrrha introduced herself and team as well. In a polite tone, she said,

"Hello, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, leader of Team PNR. This is - "

"NORA! QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

"Her name is Nora Valkyrie, and I am Lie Ren, please, call me Ren, though."

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Olivia Snow, the brains of the group."

"Allen Walker, greatest marksman there is."

"Arthur Roy, the muscle, and engineer of the group."

"Marcus Grayson, the group's - "

"Ninja."

The said ninja glared at his 'family', then noticed that Blake blush a bit at the word 'ninja'. The hidden Cat Faunus asked him,

"A-are you really...a ninja?"

"Well...I am, but...a dishonored one."

"What do you mean?"

"I was framed for the death of the head of the ninja clan that raised me..."

Sensing that it was a sensitive topic for the ninja, Ruby tried to change the subject. She frantically thought of ways to do so, then realized something. The small reaper turned towards Jaune, stars in her eyes, and asked him,

"Can I see your weapons!?"

Jaune couldn't help but laugh, knowing that his first friend didn't change after all. Without any resistance, Jaune and his 'brothers' removed their weapons, and handed all of them to the small Huntress. Said-Huntress couldn't help but squeal, seeing all of the weapons, especially Allen's sniper, the same goes for Nora, looking at Arthur's grenade launcher. The other members of each team couldn't help look at the weapons as well, finding some that are similar to their own weapons as well. That was when Ruby realized something,

"Aw man, they can't transform?"

"No. Why? A gun is just gun from where we are."

"But our weapons could be not only a melee weapon, but a gun as well!"

"You don't say..."

When Arthur heard that the Huntsmen and Huntresses have hybrid weapons, he began to think up of designs for new weapons, all for his 'brothers'. That was when he said,

"Well, we showed you guys our weapons, seems fair if you showed us yours."

"And why should we - "

"Weiss. It's fine, we're all friends here, right?"

Even though Huntsman and Huntresses were skeptical at first, they reluctantly handed their weapons to the Jägers, which had gawked at them as well. As Arthur was looking at Yang's gauntlets, he couldn't help but smirk, already having an idea for his weapon. After they all traded weapons, Marcus asked Arthur,

"Hey, can you see if there's anything wrong with the 'Casings'?"

'Casings'. It was the term used for the transplants they had back when they were kids.

Arthur ushered Marcus to remove his bodysuit, and turned his back to him, giving the 'Remnant-party' a clear view of his transplants. The machines attached to his spine shocked them all, some disgusted at what they saw. Cautiously, Arthur pulled out tools from somewhere on his being, and began to poke around the enhancements. After a few moments, he told Marcus,

"Alright, there's nothing wrong with them."

Weiss looked at the two, and questioned them,

"And just was THAT?"

"That was an enhancement, or as we call them, 'Casings', surgically embedded into our spines, enhancing our abilities."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, and asked him,

"Jaune, do you have these 'Casings' as well?"

He nodded, and removed his shirt and vest as well, not only showing them his 'Casings', but his tattoos as well. Pyrrha at first was actually flustered, seeing his tattoos on his newly acquired muscles. Yang noticed something, and teased the blonde,

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or is that P-Money's name on where your heart should be?"

"Y-yang!"

Jaune simply nodded and said,

"While I was on Earth, it took me a long time to realize that I was chasing after a total bitch, while I was neglecting someone who actually loved for me."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Yang, Ruby and Nora couldn't help but coo at what Jaune just said. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was overwhelmed, and passed out. Jaune quickly placed his clothes back on, and told his friends from Remnant,

"Well, I think it's time to leave."

"Aw, really?"

"Sorry, but we do need to get ready for tomorrow's match."

"Okay then, see ya later."

The 'Earth-party' and Jaune all left the room, leaving the others back in Team RWBY's dorm. As they left, the 'Remnant-party' began to talk about them. Weiss, being the 'Voice-Of-Truth', was saying,

"I don't think they can be trusted."

"Weiss! They're our friends!"

"I don't know about this, Ruby. I mean, we all saw what happened to them, especially Jaune."

"But - "

"No, think about it. Marcus, was framed for murder."

"Exactly, he was FRAMED. He couldn't have done it then."

"What kind of seventeen-year-old will be convicted of that?"

"I don't know - "

"Then there were those 'Casings', WHY would they have those now?"

"Well - "

"Face it, Ruby. We lost Jaune nearly a year ago, and instead of getting him back, we got this...soldier."

* * *

In The Amphitheater - 

It was the day, for Jaune and his 'brothers' to go against the Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself, Ozpin. When word got out, where four Initiates are going to fight the Headmaster, everyone wanted to see it.

By everyone, I mean all of Remnant.

Ironwood's fleet, was watching from their quarters, while some where betting on who would win. The Arc family was in their living-room, all of them cheering on for their eldest son and big brother, and his friends. Wendy Arc, the six-year-old sister of Jaune, was currently holding up a homemade banner with Jaune's name, and was cheering the loudest.

"GO, BIG BROTHER JAUNE!"

Jeanne Arc, however, wasn't with them, but they didn't seem to mind.

Glynda, and the staff of Beacon, were commentating, and refereeing the match between the Jägers and the Headmaster. Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck were having a heated conversation, wondering on the winner of this match. Teams RWBY, PNR, and a new team were all sitting close to the arena, getting the best seats of the house. The new team was CFVY(Coffee), a second-year Huntsmen team, who were about to leave for their mission, which was tomorrow.

Coco Adel, was the leader, and fashionista of the team, wielding a handbag that can turn into a gatling-gun.

Fox Alistair, was the blind, silent, CQC specialist of the team, with gauntlets with blades on them.

Velvet Scarlatina, was it's resident Rabbit-Faunus, with an unknown weapon to others, only to her team.

Yatsuhashi Daichi, was the giant of the team, who didn't spoke as much, only when needed, wielding a giant sword.

They became friends with the younger teams, especially after both teams helping Velvet. So, when they heard that the original (J)NPR, PNR, leader came back, they had to come for support. Coco looked at the massive screen above them, looking Jaune and the other Jägers, whose pictures were somehow taken without them knowing, then made a face, with Velvet asking,

"Is something wrong, Coco?"

"Yeah, it's their clothes. Seriously? All black, and in similar styles? Though, Arc gains some respect due to the beret."

"Well...they were part of a military, so it would make sense that they would be dressed similarly."

"Still, once we return, and if they manage to get in, then I'm getting them all a new wardrobe."

Velvet sighed, but still smiled at her leader's antics, looking at the four boys. Those boys, even though they all smiled, they all had that look that told about something that nobody wanted to know. It was especially Jaune, though, his eyes told more sadness, rather than shame, but the Faunus couldn't figure out what it was.

Finally, the Jägers came in through one end of the arena, all dressed in their combat gear, and their weapons were holstered, and looked at the opposite end of arena, in which Ozpin was walking in. He was dressed in his usual suit, but this time he only had his cane on him, emphasizing that it was his main weapon, and was inspecting his glasses.

When they came face-to-face, Ozpin realized something, and asked the four Jägers,

"Excuse me, but, do you four have Aura?"

"Wait, Aura?"

"Oh yeah...I just realized that my Aura came back to me when we got back."

"Seriously, what is Aura?"

"Remember what I said what Remnant practically was?"

"Furries, anime protagonist, and force fields."

"What?"

"Uh...nothing?"

To avoid anymore awkwardness among him and the Faunus population, Jaune placed his hands on Allen's shoulders, and chanted the words that Pyrrha said to him nearly a year ago.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ "

Jaune managed to unlock Allen's Aura, and let go of the sniper's shoulders. As Allen looked at the blonde very oddly, he began to feel what could be described as an 'enlightenment' on himself. He looked at his hands, and saw that it was glowing olive green, then looked at his leader, who told him to do the same with Marcus and Arthur, repeating the words for unlocking their Auras.

After the final members of the Jägers had their Auras unlocked, they both had different colors for their Auras, Marcus was given a light gray Aura, and Arthur had an amber-like glow. Jaune told them,

"Aura, is something we use to protect ourselves from minor injuries."

"So...a force field?"

"Pretty much."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, if your Aura reaches zero, then you're out."

"Noted."

After unlocking their Auras, they began to prepare for their incoming battle against Ozpin. Jaune spun the cylinder on his revolver before holstering back on his hip, Allen was checking the ammunition on his Storm PSR, Marcus was inspecting his helmet then placed it on top of his head and unsheathed his nodachi, finally Arthur was cracking his knuckles and checked his grenade launcher.

Ozpin simply stopped inspecting his glasses, and held his cane like a rapier, but did not point it at the four boys. He said,

"This is your last chance to back out of this."

"Like Hell we are!"

"Very well then."

Then, Port and Oobleck began to countdown.

"Three...Two...One...BEGIN!"

* * *

The Fight - 

As soon as the fight started, Jaune and his 'brothers' all got into firing position, and pulled their triggers, unleashing a flurry of bullets at the Headmaster. The Headmaster simply grinned, and did the impossible.

He began to use his cane to reflect all of the bullets, all of this while he left afterimages, and rushed at the four boys. Said boys were surprised seeing that the barrage barely made contact, so they decided to scatter, making the Headmaster go after one of them, while the others could fire at him from different angles. Ozpin saw what they were planning, but decided to play along with them, and went for Arthur first.

As the heavy of the group was spraying bullets at the old Huntsman, his 'brothers' had spread out, and aimed at Ozpin. He charged at Arthur, hitting the young Jäger in the face with his cane, then used his free hand to grab the boy's shirt, pulling him closer, while the three pulled their triggers once more. When Ozpin pulled Arthur close, he used him as a meat shield for the bullets, which were rubber, not live rounds.

The Headmaster let go of Arthur, kicking him towards Allen and Jaune, while Marcus was running at him, his UMP-45 on his back, and his nodachi was in his hands. The Headmaster's cane made a clashing sound with the ninja's sword, with Marcus trying to overpower him. He smirked as he thought the ninja, and said to him,

"Did you really think that fighting me head on was a good idea?"

"Of course not. But don't forget, we 'Earthlings' have a few surprises up our sleeves."

He managed to push back his cane, then activated his heat blade, surprising Ozpin, before the Headmaster dodged to the left, managing to escape a heated slash from the ninja. Marcus rushed at him, making the two head for one of the arena's walls. Ozpin looked at the nodachi said,

"Quite interesting."

"Thank you."

The ninja then rushed at him once more, thrusting his nodachi at the Headmaster, only for the craziest thing to happen to him. He had stabbed the wall, bit not the Headmaster, for he was standing on top of it, looking down on the ninja. Marcus could only look at him, with a face that said 'Really?', before he was kicked in the face by the Headmaster, who proceeded to grab the boy by the neck, and then threw him across the arena. In his hands was Marcus's helmet, which he threw to Ruby.

Marcus managed to land on his feet, but looked at Jaune, saying,

"How was that even possible?!"

"Don't ask, just fight!"

Following his leader's orders, Allen decided to use his Storm PSR and fired 'charged' shots at Ozpin, but he managed to dodge the rounds like an acrobat, the rounds creating deep craters into the walls. Seeing that just shooting him wasn't enough, Allen pulled out a flash grenade, but instead of priming it, he through it at him, who dodged it with ease, but was blinded as Arthur shot it. Seeing that it was a small window of opportunity, he ran at him with his glocks, shooting them in small bursts.

Ozpin, however spun his cane, deflecting the bullets, then ran after Allen as well. He began to rush after the sniper only to feel electricity running through his body, causing Jaune to run up and hit him across the face with his rifle. The two looked at where Ozpin was, and saw Arthur a few feet away, with his taser gauntlet raised, aiming where Ozpin was.

Ozpin, on the other hand, was holding his glasses, which were broken. He simply said,

"It's been a while since someone actually got me by surprise."

"Yeah, I told you that - "

"Looks like it's time to get serious then."

* * *

AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating, anyways, this is the first part of the fight, so the next one will be about the rest of the fight. Also, later on I'll have chapters about Abraham and his Tiere.

Also, I'm doing a new story about Boku no Hero Academia. Deku becomes an Ajin.

See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello, and welcome to the seventh chapter of AoW!

I would just like to say thank you for sticking to my story, despite the fact that I have not updated in nearly an entire month. I have not given up on this story, but I do need some time to make the new chapters, and other stories that will come up later on.

Anyways, here is what happened from the last chapter. So far, the 'Remnant-Party' has seen the enhancements, or 'Casings', as I like to call them, and we are beginning to see what Ozpin is like when he goes all out. And, before I forget, yes, Jaune and his 'brothers' will have a hard time when that will happen.

So, I would also like to state some facts about the 'Casings' for those who don't know what they are. They were originally created to strengthen the patient's physical, and mental capabilities. For example, Jaune would be on par with Yang, but Arthur is a different story, as he was originally the strongest without the enhancements, but with them, I like to think that he would be like the Meta from Red vs Blue.

The 'Casings' were something I got from this show: 'Mobile Suit: Gundam Iron-Blood Orphans', where it would help them maximize their abilities. Since they are connected to the brain, they would experience some sort of feedback from the 'Casings'. But, this feedback would only happen if they allow to overuse, or sustained heavy damage, to their 'Casings'.

I apologize if that explanation does not help you understand the 'Casings' , because this is the best explanation I got.

Now, let's get back to the story.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

"Looks like it's time to get serious then."

As the words came out of his mouth, everyone, including the Jägers stood still, trying to comprehend what the old Huntsman said. From what they all witnessed, the Jägers had nearly gave it their all, while the Headmaster, held back? It was something that made everyone go on edge, seeing what the Headmaster would be when he gives his fight his all. Ozpin placed his broken glasses into one of his inner pockets, and prepared to fight again. The only thing the four Jägers could say was,

"What?"

However, Ozpin had disappeared from his current spot, and reappeared in front of the four 'brothers', shocking everyone throughout Remnant. Jaune readied his SCAR-H, but it was kicked out of his hands, in which Ozpin proceeded to perform an axe-kick on him, creating a miniature crater when Jaune fell. The white-haired Huntsman began to chase after the other Jägers, who ran back when Ozpin appeared before them.

Allen began to unload his Glocks on him, but they were all blocked at incredible speeds, some of the bullets even hit Allen, where Ozpin appeared before him again, kneeing him in the stomach, then kicked him across the face, sending him tumbling a few feet away, stopping next to Jaune. As the two barely got up, Jaune threw two grenades at him, shouting,

"Blow this bastard to Hell!"

"Got it!"

Arthur switched to his grenade-launcher, shooting a 40mm grenade at the Headmaster, while Allen and Marcus began to fire rapidly at him as well. The result was a miniature explosion, thick smoke surrounding everything. Everyone outside the arena was coughing when it happened, while evryone watching outside of Beacon leaned in, wondering what the result will be.

As the smoke cleared away, everyone was shocked to see Ozpin, unscratched, projecting a green force field around him, around the field was stubbed out bullets from the attacks. Arthur tried to use his SAW, and Allen using his Storm-PSR, as a way to weaken the shield, but it didn't break, while Ozpin still stood there, smirking at their attempts. After a few minutes, Jaune shouted,

"Didn't think it had to come down to this, but we have to overtax the enhancements this time."

"Wait, what!?"

"Are you crazy? If we do that, than we're going to die..."

"It doesn't matter! We're Jägers, we do missions that might get us killed. If we can't defeat a single man in a sparring match, then what good were these things?!"

Knowing that their leader and 'brother' was right, they nodded towards him, signaling him to go to his watch, and a hologram appeared. It held all their names, all highlighted green, and next to them said: WARNING! SAFETY PROHIBITORS IS ABOUT TO BE DEACTIVATED! POTENTIAL DANGER IF YOU DO SO! ACCEPT OR DECLINE?

Jaune tapped the word 'ACCEPT', all their names turning a dangerous shade of red, and then all for dropped to their knees. They began to scream in pain, as electricity could be seen surging throughout their spines. Everyone was shocked, scared even, seeing that the four began to be in pain without being touched. Ozpin didn't release his force field, but was shocked at what he was seeing.

They all had something pouring out of their eyes, thinking that it might've been tears, but at a closer look, it wasn't.

Their eyes began to bleed, a trail all going down their faces.

* * *

The Arc Residence -  


The entire Arc family felt their jaws drop, alongside everything that they had in their hands. Elizabeth and Ben had to cover Wendy's eyes and ears from witnessing what was happening to those four boys. The sisters nearly turned a shade of green, seeing what was happening, and nearly cried when they heard their brother's pain.

"Oh my Oum..."

"Jaune, you big idiot!"

"What was that?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at the head of the family, seeing that he too was disgusted at what he was seeing, but didn't show for his family. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes, and was nearly on fire, seeing her son go through what had happened on Earth. Though, there was only one thing that went through their minds:

 _What did he mean by 'enhancements'?_

* * *

In the Atlesian Fleet - 

Everyone inside those ships couldn't believe what they saw. Those four boys were getting slaughtered by Ozpin, who was going easy on them, then they started to bleed from the eyes. Another thing that caught their attention was the electricity coming off of them, with the scientists trying to figure out what was happening.

General Ironwood was disturbed at how far these four would go, even if it was understandable to do so. Unconsciously, his left hand began to rub his right arm, underneath the sleeve was the cybernetic prosthetic arm he had. The pain he went through when getting this arm, was the same amount of pain emitting from those boys.

Maybe even more.

"These boys...I don't trust them..."

* * *

Outside the Arena -  


"THOSE IDIOTS!"

Murmurs, screams of fear and confusion went across the Arena, watching as the four Jägers were on their knees, their eyes bleeding. Teams RWBY, CFVY and PNR all looked at Olivia, who looked angry, rather than concerned. Ruby asked her,

"Wait, do you know what's happening to them?"

"Of course I know!"

"Then, just what is happening!?"

"Jaune had deactivated the prohibitors to the 'Casings'."

The seven teens, minus CFVY, all winced when they were reminded of those 'Casings'. The way on how they were embedded into the spine and flesh, it disturbed them on how those didn't bother them. CFVY was confused when they heard the word 'Casings', and were even more confused when the others treated it as some sort of curse. When Coco asked for an explanation, she immediately regretted it when she heard what they were, and the story behind it.

Surgery when they were kids?

Used to heighten the abilities of normal people?

But most of all -

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"WHAT?"

The Headmaster, alongside everyone else who heard the blonde 'sister' of the Jägers, gasped at what the boys are doing. They couldn't believe that they would go this far, as to die for something as trivial as going to Beacon. Pyrrha looked at Olivia, and said,

"What do you mean that they'll die?"

"Those enhancements were created, so they could go beyond their capabilities, but even they have limits on what they can and can't do. They're bleeding because of all that information is too much for them too handle."

"So why did they do it then?"

"They did it, because they might actually win."

When she said that, a thought went through Pyrrha's mind. If the 'Casings' were implanted, then could they be removed as well? However, Olivia must've read her mind, because she told her,

"If you remove them, which I must strain DON'T, you will either cripple, or kill them from doing so."

After hearing that, the 'Remnant-Party' couldn't help but wince when they heard if that happened to Jaune and his 'brothers'.

"Why did you go this far?"

* * *

Back to the Fight -  


"Why did you go this far?"

Ozpin couldn't help but ask the four boys, still gazing at them from behind his force field. Through the pain, Jaune looked at his former, or rather soon-to-be, Headmaster, his right eye bleeding profusely. Even though he was in pain, he still smiled, as he managed to get up on his feet, removing his signature revolver from its holster. His 'brothers' followed suit, with Arthur using his grenade launcher, Marcus using his nodachi, and Allen using is Storm-PSR, all aimed at the Headmaster. He grunted in pain,

"It's because we're Jägers. If we couldn't handle something like this...then what good are we?"

"But, what is a Jäger?"

They couldn't help but smile, hearing that word. Jaune broke into a run, raising his left fist, poised to punch the green dome around him. In a confident voice, he shouted,

"Jäger: the German word for HUNTER!"

As his fist met with the dome, the dome began to create small cracks, then it shattered completely. Ozpin's eyes widened in shock seeing that his impenetrable force field was shattered with a single punch.

As it shattered, Jaune raised his revolver, shooting Ozpin in the chest, causing him to stagger back. Then, he rolled to the side, as something drop-kicked the Headmaster.

Ozpin took a short time to recover, able to deflect the next attack, looking at a distorted figure in front of him. Then, a voice rang out,

"Deactivating stealth-mode."

The figure began to shimmer, Marcus Grayson, his left eye leaking blood. He had a blank face, but was in deep concentration in his showdown. Ozpin couldn't help but be impressed, seeing what he saw,

"Not only a heat blade, but a stealth-module as well? I am impressed, Mr. Grayson."

"This is nothing. There's more advanced tech back on our world!"

"I would like to see more of this tech later on."

Ozpin finally overpowered the ninja, then multiple afterimages were released, each strike about to hit Marcus. However, Marcus was able to counter each attack, with the same speed as the Headmaster. Ozpin then got on his hands, and kicked him upwards, causing him to rise into the air, falling down.

As he was about to touch the ground, Ozpin kicked his back, causing him to rise in the air again. This time however, Aura was transferred into his cane, then with a downward slash, struck the ninja in his abdomen, a crater forming around the unconscious ninja.

One down.

* * *

Arthur was rushing towards Ozpin, with Allen running behind him, shooting 'charged' shots at him. Ozpin deflected the shots, but was being pushed back slightly. After another 'charged' shot was deflected, Arthur fired another 40mm grenade at him. The grenade blew up, with Ozpin rolling away from the blast radius, then he charged after the two Jägers.

Arthur dropped the grenade launcher, swinging a right hook at the white-haired Huntsman, in which he grabbed with a single hand. As Ozpin struggled to stand his ground, Arthur suddenly titled his head to the left, in which a gun barrel went past it, touching the Headmaster's forehead, as Allen pulled the trigger. The bullet had managed to cut a few strands from Ozpin's head, which dodged the bullet at the last second.

Ozpin grabbed Arthur's incoming left fist, using his right leg to kick him across the face, disorientating him, then kicked him behind the knee, causing him to kneel. Ozpin then grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around, and throwing him towards Allen, who slid underneath the flying body of his 'brother'. As Allen closed the gap between the two, Ozpin disappeared, confusing the sniper, until the Headmaster reappeared behind him, grabbing him from behind, doing a back-drop on him.

As the two about to get up, Ozpin switched between the two Jägers, striking them from every direction. He grabbed Arthur, and forced him to aim the grenade launcher between himself and Allen. As he was forced to pull the trigger, he rolled out of the way, as the explosion managed to take the two Jägers out of commission.

Those are the last two. The only one was...

"Jaune."

* * *

As the blonde Jäger looked at his former Headmaster, he didn't speak, as he simply ran at him, firing his revolver at him. Ozpin easily deflected the bullets that were heading towards him. As he was about to attack him, he noticed something about Jaune, he was acting odd.

He was slower now then back at the beginning of the match.

Ozpin simply let his guard down, and walked towards the injured Jäger. Jaune rose his revolver again, aimed at his head, but it fired a blank, signifying that it was out of bullets. He was about to reload it, but it was kicked out of his hands by the white-haired Huntsman, who no longer saw this as a match. As Jaune pulled out his knife, he was about plunge into his chest, but actually stopped halfway, confusing everyone around him.

Ozpin's face was inches from Jaune's face, and saw that he wasn't even conscious at this point. He simply stopped using his cane as a rapier, and pushed Jaune down, seeing that he wasn't moving.

Seeing that the four Jägers were either knocked out, or out of Aura, he walked away from the arena, with the professors stating,

"And that's the match! The winner...Ozpin!"

* * *

In the Infirmary -  


It was nearly a few days since the Jägers fought, and got destroyed by Ozpin. Speaking of which, after the fight, no one saw, or heard, the Headmaster since then, wondering what he was doing. The four Jägers were now in the infirmary, with teams RWBY, PNR, and the Arc family coming to visit them. When they got their, they expected the four boys to simply resting.

They have never been so wrong in their lives.

As they opened the door, Olivia was in the center of the now destroyed room, firing a shotgun at the four boys, who were all doing flips and such, shouting something at one another. Apparently, as the four boys woke up, Olivia was prepared to lecture them about their little stunt.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOUR FUCK-BOYS!"

"OH SWEET JESUS! RELAX - "

"Relax? RELAX!? I TOLD YOU GUYS, AGAIN AND AGAIN, NOT TO OVERTAX YOUR 'CASINGS'!"

She shot another around, aiming at both Marcus and Allen, who managed to dodge the pellets, who were using trays as shields, while trying to soothe the girl down. They said,

"LOOK, WE HAD NO CHOICE! IT WAS SOMETHING WE ALL AGREED TO DO! IF WE DIDN'T, THEN - "

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FLYING FUCK!?"

"OH RELAX - OH SHIT! SHE'S PULLING OUT THE BIG BOY!"

"DIE!"

The two Jägers used Arthur, who was cursing at his two 'brothers', while taking shotgun rounds to the stomach. It was his turn to try and calm down his 'sister', saying,

"Look, Olivia, I know you have every right to get mad and - JAUNE'S HEADING FOR THE DOOR!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

"ARTHUR, YOU TRAITOR!"

As the fourteen people looked at Jaune, whose back was turned against them, he looked at Olivia, who aimed the shotgun at him. As she pulled the trigger, there was nothing but a click. She looked at gun, in which Jaune dashed after her, with the rest dog-piling on top of her. As they managed to calm her down, they finally noticed the small group was looking at them, or specifically, Jaune. He stood up, and greeted them,

"Hey - "

"JAUNE!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as his family tackled him, hugging their brother and son. The two, or three if the Jägers were included, looked at the scene in front of them. It was a touching moment until -

"Wish this something you want Yuki's family to do with you, huh Marcus?"

"Allen, shut the fuck up."

The Arcs stoped what they were doing, and looked at the Jägers, Ben asking them,

"Who are you?"

"If you weren't here a couple of days ago, then we're Jaune's adopted family."

"So...you managed to keep our boy company?"

"Of course! Over the years, he's a good friend, leader, and brother."

"Thank you, and if you need anything, all you have to do is ask the Arcs, and we'll come running."

As they managed to finish their conversation, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and oddly Jeanne all came in, gaining the attention of everyone around them. Ozpin had motioned for all the Jägers to line up in front of him. As they did, he also had PNR and Jeanne line up next to the Jägers, the eight teens waiting for what he was about to say. He first turned to the Jägers and told them,

"I have decided to allow you four to be enrolled into Beacon."

"Really, sir?!"

"Yes, I have seen things back in my day, but I have never seen four boys, all willing to accomplish something. That, and I was still going to let you into Beacon, win or lose."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now: Jaune Arc, Allen Walker, Marcus Grayson, and Arthur Roy. You four have showed determination, and will be known as Team JAGR( Jäger). Led by Jaune Arc."

The four boys couldn't help but laugh at the joke he did. Everyone around them applauded, happy that they managed to get in, not only that, but -

"REN! Did you hear that?! They got in! Team JNPR is back, baby!"

"Sadly, Ms. Valkyrie, since Jaune is leading JAGR now, he can't join PNR, or JNPR."

"WHAT!?"

The grenadier of PNR was shocked, hearing that they couldn't get their fearless leader back. However, Ozpin didn't stop, as he now looked at Team PNR and Jeanne Arc. He simply smirked, and said,

"Jeanne Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You will be known as Team JNPR."

"Again, WHAT!?"

During the explanation, it turns out that Jeanne was a 'reserved' student, only meant for those who have a team with unfilled positions. Nora was about to protest against this, but Ren told her,

"Nora, it's okay."

"But - "

"We still have Jaune, and we made new friends in the process."

"Okay..."

As the everyone calmed down, Ozpin looked towards Jaune, and asked him something,

"Jaune, since you have the most history against this 'Blackstone', do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, the higher-ups, are four people, just like me and my 'family'. First, is the Tiere; Ryo, Jackie, and Vladimir. They all follow one man, Abraham..."

* * *

Somewhere -  


In a small town, outside of Vale, was a diner. The diner had a classic look to it, and inside it was four teenagers. One of them, oddly had an eye-patch, while another had a hood covering his face. The other two, a girl in navy blue clothes, and a boy with a black and gray color scheme, were eating ice cream, with the boy eating neopolitan They all were looking at a screen, with the title saying about how Beacon received two new teams. They had a small conversation,

"Well, I'll be damned..."

"They managed to gain some allies."

"Oh who cares? Hey Vlad, want more ice cream?"

The man who ran the diner walked up to the four teens, and saw that they were looking at four boys dressed in black gear. He looked at the one with the eye-patch and said,

"Friends of yours?"

"Not friends. Family."

The man simply nodded, returning in what he was doing. As he did, he realized something about those kids. They just entered his diner, looked foreign to him, and just started eating. He asked them,

"What's your name?"

"Abraham."

"And how exactly are you gonna pay?"

"With lead."

Before he could even say anything, Abraham pulled out his black Colt 1911, and shot three rounds into the guy. Two in the chest, and one right between his eyes. As the body dropped to the floor, he looked at his Tiere and said,

"Let's get going before the authorities come."

"Where to?"

"We're going to meet someone."

"And who is that person?"

"Roman Torchwick."

* * *

AN: And that is the seventh chapter of the story.

Anyways, for the next chapter or two, they would mostly be based around the Tiere and Blackstone.

See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in awhile, and welcome to the eight chapter of the Arc of Warfare story. Anyways, this, and the ninth chapter will be based around the Tiere and Blackstone.

Also, I have decided to call Abraham and his posse, the 'Tiere'.

So yeah, Jeanne Arc, Jaune's twin sister, is now leading Team JNPR. So the question all of you are probably wondering: Why?

Well, it has something to do with the fact that Jaune already has his own team. I mean, don't get me wrong, I thought about having Jaune reunite with his old team, but since Blackstone entered Remnant, he had to choose the team he was raised alongside him. Also, it's because his 'brothers' know what it's like to take the life of someone else, something his friends from Remnant can't do.

Also, as you all know, Abraham will meet with Roman Torchwick, meaning that he'll also be meeting with Cinder Fall. How will these two power-hungry leaders react to each other. Well, it's going to be an interesting deal, one made out of absolutely no trust at all.

Now, let's actually start the chapter.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Unknown Location -  


Somewhere near Vale, inside an abandoned warehouse, was an illegal operation. Inside this warehouse was filled with massive containers of Dust, Dust that was stolen all throughout the city if Vale. Inside the warehouse, was nearly a small army of Faunus.

These Faunus varied in species, from a Dog to a Boar Faunus. They were all dressed in matching uniforms, black and white clothing, with a hood and Grimm mask concealing their faces. They all had the symbol of some sort of beast, in blood red, with three slash marks going through it.

This was the Faunus Terrorist Group; the White Fang.

They were the ones who had been stealing all the Dust throughout Vale, but not for their own purpose, they were doing it for someone else.

"What are you animals doing? Pick up the pace!"

The man who lead these continuous chain of crimes was a middle-aged man, with orange hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a white suit jacket and black slacks, in his right hand was a cane.

He was the notorious Roman Torchwick.

Roman was not having a good day. After having the Dust shipment incident, he also had to deal with rogue White Fang members, and to top it all off, he had to deal with terrorists and what could be described as super soldiers from another world. Could his day get any worse?

"Roman."

And it just did.

The criminal turned around, and saw his boss, along with her 'henchmen'. He saw a woman, and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, walking towards him. He put on a fake smile as he walked towards them as well.

The teengae boy, was a gray-haired one, dressed in dark clothing, with heavily armored boots. The way he walked showed that he was cocky, and definitely arrogant to boot. He was the 'enforcer' of the group.

Mercury Black.

The girl, was a green-haired girl with red eyes. Dressed in mainly white and brown, she had two revolvers behind her lower back. She was Mercury's partner, and can't tolerate him. She was the 'thief' in the group.

Emerald Sustrai.

The woman, had long raven-hair, with amber eyes. She wore a red dress, that glowed yellow, due to the Dust that was weaved into the fabric. While she may not have a weapon on her, she was still powerful enough without it. The leader of everyone around her -

Cinder Fall.

She said to the criminal,

"Why is it that you haven't dealt with the White Fang members that went rogue?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm stealing Dust from everywhere!"

"I expect - "

"DID SOMEONE SAY DEAD BODIES?"

The new voice startled them, causing all of them, except Cinder, to pull out their weapons, aiming it at the one who spoke. What they saw either disturbed them or confused them. The voice belonged to none other than Jacqueline Marrow, who was covered in blood, dragging a bloody bag across the floor, being accompanied by her Tiere. Ryo simply sighed and said,

"You do know that none of them said that, right?"

"Oh shut up, I said it because it sounded pretty cool!"

Before the two Blackstone operatives could argue even more, Cinder spoke to them,

"Who are you?"

"We are the Blackstone Organization."

"Wait. As in the otherworldly terrorist group?"

They both nodded, in which a White Fang member began to laugh, pissing off the Tiere. They always hated people who doubted them, so they looked at each other, and nodded, putting their differences aside for now. The White Fang didn't notice that Jackie pulled out one of her pistols, and shot the member in the throat, causing the man to hold his throat, as Ryo stabbed him in the abdomen.

The member died before it started.

The Faunus aimed their weapons at both Ryo and Jackie, who in return aimed their weapons at the Faunus. The standoff was for a few moments when Abraham whistled to gain their attention. Everyone turned around, and those from Remnant gasped as they saw Abraham holding a grenade in front of them, and was still smiling.

"Now, I may not be familiar with this stuff, but I can at least tell that this stuff can be really volatile. So drop your weapons before - "

Vlad rose his hand again, and pulled out his bearded axe, closing his eyes as well. The Tiere looked at their Russian comrade, and wondered what made him on edge, until he swung his axe to his right. There was a clash of steel meeting steel, and a new person appeared in front of Vlad, one that made his head tilt slightly to the right.

The girl in front of him, was literally the shortest person in the warehouse, as well as the very embodiment of Neapolitan ice-cream, dressed in a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hung haphazardly around her neck.

For some odd reason, Vlad figured her name would have to do with ice-cream.

Her name was Neopolitan, or rather, Neo.

In her hands, was a parasol, and a thin blade, which could've killed Vlad. The two locked eyes for a few moments before they began to fight each other. Vlad was swinging his axe at Neo, who was doing back-flips and rolled to the sides to avoid the attacks. She then went up to Vlad, kicking the boy below his chin, allowing her to stab her blade into him.

However, Vlad immediately recovered from that kick, and actually stabbed himself with Neo's blade, the blade protruding out of his arm. The small girl looked up with a smirk, only to have that look disappear when she saw Vlad's face. There was no pain, no shock, there was no emotion on the boy's face. He took Neo off her feet, and removed the blade without ease.

As she tried to get up, Vlad placed his shotgun on her chest, his finger on the trigger. He looked at Abraham, who told him,

"Vlad, this isn't why we came here."

He then removed the shotgun from Neo's chest, and offered her a hand, as if the fight they had didn't happen. She accepted his offer, then slapped him across the face, still not getting some sort of reaction from the boy. Vlad looked at her, in which she did sign language.

 _Perv._

Turns out when Vlad aimed his shotgun at Neo, it was touching one of her boobs.

Neo walked towards Roman, who had his eyes on the bag, when Jackie realized something. She said,

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the bag. Hey Abe, can I - "

"Yes, yes you can."

"Yay!"

She then took the bag, and threw it to Cinder and her group, the contents spilling everywhere. Some screamed, some swore, others puked as decapitated heads spilled everywhere. The heads were all familiar to them, when suddenly Roman exclaimed,

"Wait a minute. These were the animals that went rogue on us! How did you - "

"When you have a ninja, getting information on people is easy, Torchwick."

Cinder could tell that these people trulay are the Blackstone Organization, from the way they killed, to the way they acted. She said to Abraham,

"Let us redo all of this. My name is Cinder Fall."

"Abraham Grail."

"So tell me, how are your weapons capable of going through Aura?"

"First, what is Aura? And second, if only you tell me, why you need this much of these crystals?"

The two leaders walked towards each other, Cinder saying,

"Why is it that you entered Remnant?"

"So that is your planet's name...nice. And to answer your question, I just want to spread some chaos, that's all."

"So, why don't we put this little...argument, aside and make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

Cinder explained that if he, and his Organization, help Cinder and her group, then they can as much chaos as they want, from the Kingdoms, to outside the Kingdoms. She also added something that caught Abraham's interest, something that regarded to his 'favorite-brother', Jaune Arc. As it turns out, he had already warned these people of his presence, but didn't knew when. Instead of being mad, he simply laughed.

"So Jaune, you think that if you warn them about me, they'll still live? You have never been...so wrong."

"Do we have a deal then?"

"Of course."

The two shook hands, and then the Tiere took their leave, Cinder and her group are now by themselves. Emerald walks up to Cinder, and asks her,

"Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Of course not."

"Then why - "

"It's because they have skills, and when the world sees these four, then it'll make our plan closer to a reality."

* * *

With the Tiere -  


Right now, the Tiere were now in a fancy hotel, one they got in when Vlad managed to hack into someone's bank account, stealing all of the money that person had in their account. So here they were, with Jackie finally cleaning the blood off her person, and bouncing on the bed she had, with Vlad simply eating Neapolitan beside her.

Abraham was drinking some brandy, he was glad when Remnant had alcohol similar to Earth's own brands. Ryo was sitting next to him, and offered the ninja a drink, in which he declined. He asked him,

"So we're working for Ms. Fall for the time being?"

"That is until we no longer need her."

"You do know that she was different from the people in that warehouse?"

"Of course, she's probably leagues above us, so we bide our time, until we find a way to take that power from her."

"I might have something for it..."

"Good."

Ryo then walked away, and headed towards the bathroom, getting a shower ready. Vlad was having his axe and shotgun repaired, while Jackie was touching the slap-mark Vlad received when Neo slapped him. Jackie was teasing the Russian boy about getting slapped by someone smaller than him, and was saying to him,

"So Vlad, what did you think of that girl you fought? Pretty cute, right?"

"..."

"Eh, I know that you think she's cute."

Nearly ten minutes later, Ryo came out of the bathroom, dressed in black sweatpants with white outlining. Abraham then stood on the chair he sat, and gathered the attention of his Tiere. He rose a glass, and said,

"We made Earth tremble when they hear us. So let's do the same to Remnant."

"Oh fuck yeah!"

* * *

AN: And that was the eighth chapter to Arc of Warfare. So thank you guys if you read this chapter, and please leave your thoughts in the review-section. So yeah, Cinder and Abraham are already plotting on how to stab each other in the back.

In the next chapter, we'll have Remnant finally have a glimpse of what Blackstone can do, and then I'll be making a short story, containing Izuku from My Hero Academia doing karaoke, in which it'll result in a horde of fan-girls wanting his children.

Now, while I do that, I'll be planning on how Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail to die, and Romeo Conbolt making a deal with some sort of deity. So yeah, since school is almost over, I can get a lot of writing done, well probably.

See ya later!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Welcome to the ninth chapter of the story! After this, I'm going to do something else, but I'm not giving up on this story, because I'm just getting started, and we haven't even got to the good parts!

Anyways, at this point, the Tiere and Cinder's Faction have joined forces, and are now plotting to double-cross each other. In all honesty, everyone should've seen this coming. I mean, both are terrorists, and I know for a fact, that neither Cinder or Abraham likes to share power with the other.

So, expect some false trust between the two villains.

Now, in this chapter, we'll finally have a little bit of action happening on Earth, and with the U.S's very own James Raynor! Then, Remnant will finally see Blackstone in action, and people will begin to question Jaune and his 'brothers'. Huntsmen and Huntresses will get mortally wounded in this chapter, alongside many civilians, that may die as well, so there's that.

Now, it's time to get this chapter started already!

HERE WE GO!

* * *

On Earth: Blackstone Facility -  


After Jaune and his 'brothers' left Earth for Remnant, Raynor was entrusted with the safety of Earth due to the remaining Blackstone facilities there were on the planet. This one facility, however, was a rather special one, because it had another portal, similar to the one the Jägers had captured,and it was transporting enough resources to take down a small town.

They were literally transporting vehicles, weapons, and men, all heading for someplace in Remnant. But, as promised, Raynor was making sure that nothing bad was happening. So he, and a small team of Power-Suit operators were being flown towards the facility by a cargo plane. Inside the plane, the operators were checking their suits and their weapons.

Power-Suits are the strongest piece of equipment the world has, all of them having the same characteristics, but different insignias and weapons to verify whose military they're in.

The Power-Suits were all bulky around the shoulder and knees, and the chest piece gave it some sort of hunchback design. On their backs, were four large exhaust ports. The Suits were all painted in a desert camouflage, and each of them had different markings on the shoulders of their suits. They all had a helmet that covered their entire head, as well as a dark visor. However, it was Raynor's person Suit that stood out the most among them.

His was a pure black suit, the only markings on his was the scorpion emblem on his right shoulder, and his orange visor that had a skull on it, giving him an intimidating appearance.

They all had assault rifles that were standard issue to the Power-Suit Operators, as well as bigger versions of the M9 Berettas magnetically attached to the hips of their Suits. Raynor looked at his team and told them,

"Alright boys, we're about to drop onto a Blackstone facility. They're shipping a small army into Army, for the Tiere to cause some damage. It's up to us to make sure that doesn't happen. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then get ready to drop!"

The rear bay opened, showing the facility below them. One by one, the Power-Suit operators began to drop out of the plane, falling towards the sky. As they got closer to the grounds, small sections of the armor on their legs and back opened, revealing boosters, allowing them to slow down on their descend. The squad had slowly marched towards the portal, in which a firefight was about to begin.

* * *

Inside the facility -  


The Blackstone soldiers had surrounded the giant portal, watching as the hardware they were giving to the Tiere was disappearing into the portal. Ever since the son of their original leader had risen, they all became deathly-loyal towards Abraham. So they immediately gave him and the Tiere enough resources to take destroy whatever was in their way.

Two stood next to a massive gate, which was the entrance towards the facility. They began to hear what could be described as a heavy footsteps, and they were heading towards them. The two guards took a few steps back, and removed their weapons, aiming them at the gate. As the footsteps got louder, they suddenly tensed up, but then they stopped. Confused, one of the guards slowly walked towards the gate, only for the gate to fall down on him, due to Raynor actually kicking down the gate.

The Blackstone soldiers reacted immediately, shooting the hulking Suits. Raynor shot two of them close to him, and then punched another one, causing the soldier to smash into a wall. As he walked towards the console controlling the portal, a Blackstone soldier jumped on his back, shooting his visor with a pistol, but wasn't powerful enough to penetrate it.

As that happened, another warned Abraham what was happening. His response,

"Shut the portal down, then destroy the console."

"What? Why?"

"We have enough resources for a little...'example'."

"Understood."

He then deactivated the portal, and aimed his gun at the console, shooting it before Raynor could get there. As a random Power-Suit operator killed the Blackstone soldier, he swore as he saw the state the console was in. He looked at Raynor, who managed to crush the soldier that was on his back by using the Suit's weight against him, and asked,

"What do we do now, sir?"

"Damn! Console's busted up, and we can't tell where that small army's heading."

"Sir, should we call in the Jägers?"

"Yeah, have them call Jaune, he needs to get word of this immediately."

* * *

In an Unknown Location -  


After the call, Abraham simply sighed, signaling Torchwick, Cinder and his Tiere towards him. The group looked at him with anticipation, wondering if what they were doing was underway. The Blackstone leader said,

"Got some good news, and some bad news."

"The bad news?"

"We didn't have all of the resources we asked for."

"And the good?"

"We have enough to make an example."

While the Tiere simply nodded at what they heard, Roman spoke up. In an annoyed voice, he asked,

"Excuse me, but how is that good news?"

"Do you want to know why I dragged you out here?"

The group was currently outside the city of Vale, close to a small village. The village held no value whatsoever, apart from the Hunstmen there, so it was practically a mystery as to why they wanted to make an 'example' out of this place. They were hiding in a forest, with a massive clearing, literally in front of the village.

Roman stated,

"Why, because all I see is some small-time village."

"Torchwick, the location isn't important, it's the results from it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean - "

Suddenly, portal opened behind him, and the resources that were able to get to him came out. In total, he had about forty Blackstone soldiers, a few attack helicopters, and four tanks. In short, it was a small army, and four teenagers were running that army.

"How will people react when they see what we've done?"

Those from Remnant could only look at either shock or interest at what they were seeing. Abraham looked at his M4A1, and then stood up on one of the tanks, gaining the attention of everyone around him, from his own men, to Cinder herself. In a loud voice, he gave them a small speech,

"Say hello to our new planet; Remnant. The people, like our own, do not see what is actually happening around them. While we were here, we learned that they don't have to worry about anything, except for some 'Grimm' and 'White Fang'. It's a pitiful planet to be honest, especially since they proclaim that they're technologically advanced, they don't even have satellites. So why not we, the scourge of our own planet, give them a reason to start seeing what is happening?"

The Blackstone army all shouted in approval, waiting to start the impending attack.

* * *

Ongoing inhabitants of the village was just minding their own business, when suddenly one of the building blew up, instantly causing an uproar of panic throughout the entire village. Coming out of the forest that was close to their village, came a group of soldiers, all dressed in black, all wielding odd-looking assault rifles. Not only that, but tanks and helicopters, all which seemed out-of-date to them, all came out of the forest, shooting, and destroying everything they have. The villagers were dying left and right, somehow their rounds killing them so easily. At that point, two of the Huntsmen that were there appeared.

The first, a woman with violet hair, and scarlet eyes, dressed in what could only be described as a 'gun-slinging nun', and wielded a single-edged sword that could turn into a DMR.

Meet Margret Mauve.

The second, was a man, who was a raccoon Faunus, dressed in a black tank-top and brown cargo pants, using a battleaxe that doubled as an automatic shotgun.

Meet Russet Cooper.

When they got a good look at the symbols the soldiers had, they saw a black bird sitting on top of a rock. Russet looked at his partner, and said,

"Never saw those emblems like that. You?"

"Neither have I."

"So...a new terrorist group?"

Before the two could reach a conclusion, a voice spoke, shocking them both,

"Or maybe...this is Blackstone."

Both looked, and was confused as they saw Ryo standing in between them. That confusion turned into shock, when he pulled out katanas, and began to slash at them with his weapons. They tried to reason with him, but was interrupted when Vlad and Jackie entered the fray, shooting from behind. Jackie shouted at them,

"HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TODAY? BECAUSE I FEEL GREAT!"

"Despite your wild behavior, I have to agree with feeling great today."

"Vlad, did you hear that!? Ryo actually agreed with me!"

The two Huntsmen looked at the three teenagers, all confused when they heard that this was the Blackstone organization. How? Why were kids terrorists? What was wrong with that planet Earth? Before any of these questions could be answered, there were explosions and screams behind them. Russet and Margret looked behind and saw not only Abraham killing civilians, but Grimm was being killed easily due to helicopters shooting them down, alongside the tanks.

Russet tried to run after Abraham, shooting his shotgun at him, only to have his kneecaps blown off by Vlad. He crumbled into a pained heap, shouting in pain, sensing that his Aura did nothing. The Russian boy looked at Russet's weapon, and took it. He was intrigued that he saw the weapon, that he didn't noticed Margret aiming her DMR at him. As she was about to pull the trigger, multiple gun shots entered her arm, causing her to drop her weapon. She turned around only for Jackie to kick her across the face, a sick grin on her face as she did.

The two Huntsmen could only look as they saw the village around being destroyed very easily. The village was nothing more but burning buildings and rubble, and the villagers were either dead or heavily injured. The Blackstone soldiers barely took casualties, and the Tiere were fine as well.

Still in the forest, both Roman and Cinder just watched as they saw a village, even though it was small, get wiped out so easily. Before they could go out in the open, they heard Abraham say something to the gravely wounded Huntsmen. He told them,

"Return to Vale. Tell them not to send Huntsmen."

"And why...should we...listen to you?"

"Because I'm the one who's preventing the massacre of the survivors."

Both Huntsmen looked at each other, both knowing that the leader was right. They would've killed them all, but they spared what was left of the people there. Margret took hold of Russet, placing her left arm around his shoulders. Then, the two left, leaving the Blackstone soldiers with the remaining villagers. Abraham then said,

"Get a camera ready."

"Why?"

"I still want to make an example out of this village..."

* * *

With Jaune -

He was walking down to Beacon Tower, heading for Ozpin's office, alongside his 'brothers and sister', all of which had a concerned expression on their faces. It was a normal day, except they were waiting for their extended 'family' to arrive, bringing the equipment they need to set-up base. That was until they had a call from Raynor, in which they didn't hear in the past few days, thinking it was a normal phone-call.

But, what they heard from him shocked all of them, immediately leaving their drom, and heading for Ozpin as soon as possible. Raynor's words still echoed in Jaune's mind.

* * *

 _"Jaune? Jaune!? Are you there?"_

 _"Jim? What's wrong - "_

 _"It's Blackstone! They just sent a small fucking army to Remnant, but God knows where! Abraham is going to make an example out of something, I can feel it!"_

* * *

When they got to the elevator, Jaune's Scroll went off, startling the young blonde. He looked at it, and saw it was Ruby, who sent him a video that was uploaded not to long ago. As he began to play the video, he saw Abraham's face. His face turned into one of absolute rage, when he saw his former' brother' in the video.

Then, he spoke,

" _Hello, Remnant. If you didn't know, I am Abraham Grail, leader of Blackstone._ "

He then had the camera zoom out, revealing the village they had recently destroyed. Jaune and his team gasped at the sight, shocked that they already saw Abraham in action so soon. He walked to the left, the camera following him, showing more destruction and dead bodies everywhere. The mere sight angered the four, and made the fifth sick to her stomach. He continued to speak,

" _Now, all of you are wondering; why did I destroy an entire village? Simple, I just wanted to make an example of what we can do which is why I decided to do this._ "

The camera stopped, and showed an old man, possible the chieftain of the former village, kneeling before him, covered in blood. Abraham walked up to him, and pulled out his pistol, aiming it at his head. He simply laughed, causing those who was watching to either be afraid or mad at what he was doing. He asked the man,

" _Tell me, is there anything you want to say before I execute you?_ "

" _People like you...are pathetic -_ "

BANG!

A bullet had entered his head, killing the old man instantly. But, Abraham didn't stop there, he shot four more rounds into the dead chieftain, a look of anger quickly on his face. After shooting the man, he walked up to the camera again, and said in a dangerous tone,

" _Jaune...I promised you I would make your life a living Hell. So...if you have friends or family here, then I'm going to enjoy killing them._ "

As the video ended, Jaune felt a hand forcibly grabbing his shoulder, revealing to be Cardin Winchester, the bully that tormented him since he got here. He threatened Jaune,

"Alright, Jauney-boy, tell me what the Hell was that?"

"Why should I?"

"I'm not in the mood for games! That - that freak - knows you, and I want to - "

Before he could even finish his sentence, Jaune grabbed him by the hand, and threw him to the ground, and then stuck his revolver into the bully's mouth. In a low voice, one that was dead, he spoke,

"Cardin, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, or so help me, I'll paint the fucking walls with your brain - "

"JAUNE!"

He looked up, meeting the shocked faces of his friends and sister, who all looked for him as well. He looked down at the bully, and removed the revolver out of his mouth. The elevator behind him opened, and he, Team JAGR, alongside some unwanted 'guests' entered, heading for the Headmaster's office. The ride up there was quiet, no one dared speaking to Jaune.

As the elevator finally opened, he saw Ozpin looking at him, a cold glare looking at him. In a calm voice, he said,

"I want to hear everything, Jaune."

* * *

AN: That was the ninth chapter of the story.

So yeah, the Tiere just slaughtered an entire village. Not only that but now Jaune has to tell everyone about his life on Earth. On the time being, I'll be heading to my Assassination Classroom story, then my Deku the Ajin one.

See ya later!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, and now I am at the tenth chapter of this story. Thank you guys for actually sticking to my oldest story, despite all the changes and remakes. Now I have some things I would like to say before I start the story.**

 **The first thing is the stories, I have recently deleted two stories, some of which you didn't even knew I had, because I deleted them before they were actually published. The main reason why is that the two stories I tried to publish was something I would typically write, so I would try and make stories that I would actually make. So here are some stories that I'm currently thinking about publishing.**

 **Another RWBY story; Adam X Velvet. Modern AU. Adam is a convict, who already served his time in prison. Velvet is an upcoming photographer. What will happen when these two meet?**

 **Another Fairy Tail story; a short-story. It's a Rowen pairing.**

 **The second thing I need to say is that I actually have system on how to update my stories. Every time I make a new story, I stay on it for a few chapters, and then go back the story that is next; hence Arc of Warfare. So yeah, after this story, I might make the short-story, then go to Okuda's Secret.**

 **Now that I've said everything, it's time to start the story.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In Ozpin's Office -

"I want to hear the truth, Jaune."

When everyone saw the broadcast, where Abraham, one they thought was a grown man, just executed a man and destroyed a small village. However, when they went to find Jaune, they saw him putting a gun inside Cardin's mouth, ready to kill him. The blonde soldier then went to visit Ozpin, with everyone else that wasn't a Jäger, and here they are now.

Jaune looked at everyone, from his 'family' to his old friends. He looked at RWBY and JNPR and told them,

"If you guys don't want to listen, then leave. No one's stopping you."

When everyone didn't move, Jaune told them,

"It all started back when me and my old team went on a training mission. I was a nothing more but a punk, thinking that I could stand with the best. Pissed me off so much, that Grimm came. Because of me, Pyrrha nearly died, but I...I didn't wait to see that happen."

His old teammates looked at him with sadness, remembering that dark day, where they lost one of their own. The blonde Jäger continued,

"I fell off the cliff, thinking that I was probably gonna die that day. Wish I did...but, God, fate, or whatever it is, wanted me to become something else. That day, was the day I entered Earth. Believe it or not, but I'm probably as old as Goodwitch."

Ruby looked confused at this, asking him,

"What do you mean by that? You're about our age, even if you are eighteen."

"Ruby...when I went to Earth, my body reverted into a seven-year-old, but my mind was that of a seventeen-year-old. Ten years had passed by while my time on Earth, so I have the mind of a twenty-seven, or twenty-eight year-old."

He removed his revolver, and looked at the piece of metal with nostalgia, remembering the man who helped him first fire his prized weapon. He holstered the revolver back into the holster, and began,

"Anyways, I met the original Commander of Providence, the home to us Jägers. Ezekiel Hawk, closest thing to a father we all had."

He, his 'brothers' and his 'sister' looked down, all wincing how their 'father' shouldn't have died the way he did.

"He died, because of me - "

"Bullshit!"

He turned around and saw Arthur, anger plastered on his face, as he continued to speak,

"You didn't kill him Jaune, it was Abraham! Everyone knows that as well!"

"But - "

"Abraham betrayed all of us, not just Hawk!"

"Ahem."

The two looked at the Headmaster, who wanted to hear Jaune's story once more. Arthur backed away, letting Jaune continue where he left off from his story. The blonde said,

"Anyways, Hawk died, he was shot by Abraham Grail; a traitor."

"He was a Jäger, like you guys? So does that mean he also have those...'Casings'?"

"Casings?"

Jaune was the first to remove his shirt, turning around to reveal the enhancements on his back. Glynda simply gasped, her eyes widening where she saw machine and flesh integrated so perfectly. Soon, the four Jägers had showed everyone their 'Casings'. No one reacted first, until a single voice broke their focus.

"Ozpin, have you - What in Oum's name are those?"

They turned around and saw a man coming out of the elevator. He was slightly taller than most of them, he had blue eyes with black hair that had graying sides. Dressed in a white suit, he walked towards Jaune, looking at him with some fascination. Ozpin greeted the man,

"James, I've - "

"Sorry, but who the hell are you?"

All eyes were on Allen, who had a sneer on his face, but his eyes had some anger in them. Sensing the hostility from the sniper, James walked up to him, and stated,

"My name is James Ironwood, General of Atlas. Now - "

"Oh great, someone with a colossal stick up his ass."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! We know your type; the kind of person whose 'supposedly' there to help people. But, you're just here to bitch about how Blackstone just showed you up, proving that you're not as advanced like us, or them! You only want to - "

"ALLEN, ENOUGH!"

The sniper turned to his leader, and saw the cold expression he had. Returning his gaze back to the general, he simply snarled at him, before walking towards one of the walls, leaning against it. Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose, and stated,

"Yes, he was one of us. He had access to the same training and equipment we had. But now, he controls the most feared group on Earth. The Blackstone Organization, whose only goal, is to make the lives of many a living hell."

"Why is that?"

"It's because Hawk, murdered his father; the original leader of Blackstone. Hawk murdered his father, and took Abraham in as an infant, trying to raise him properly. He was drafted into our ranks when Hawk created the Jägers. He was the strongest out of all of us."

"And you?"

"Me? I was a nobody, who slowly became the second-highest ranked Jäger from the project. Then, when Hawk died, I became the next commander of Providence."

Those from Remnant could only look at Jaune with bewilderment, hearing that Jaune became a leader of an army. They all couldn't believe that this was the same blonde knight. The old Jaune was nice, kind, caring, trying to be a hero like his family. But now, they were looking at a soldier that has seen things, things that the old Jaune had to go through.

Pyrrha looked at her former leader, and tried to place a hand on his shoulder, whispering to herself,

"Jaune..."

"Forget it, it's all in the past. And I've had a lot of time to learn and to forget. So now, it's up to me, and my 'family' to stop Blackstone."

Jaune's pocket began to vibrate, and he pulled out a phone, and answered the call he was getting. He said,

"Hello?...Really, how long till you can establish a base?...Good...I'll provide the coordinates...Over and out."

As he placed the phone away, he looked at his 'brothers' and 'sister', nodding at them, saying,

"It's time."

"Good, it's about time we start doing something about them."

"We can't let something like this happen again."

"Alright, now - "

"What can we do?"

The Jägers looked Ruby, and Jeanne, who simply looked at them, wanting to help them. Jaune looked at the two, before turning away. But, before any progress could be made, Yang forcefully grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head to her direction, and asked,

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? We're going to help - "

"We don't need it."

"Jaune, we're your friends. This is our home. We won't stand by and watch people get hurt."

"Ruby, we have done things, things that you will never do. I told you all to let us handle this problem. We brought them here, and we'll be damned if we let anyone here get hurt because of us."

"Jaune, that's - Hey!"

He and his group left the room, leaving the people from Remnant by themselves with their thoughts. Before anything else could happen, Ironwood's Scroll went off,

"Yes?...Wait, what?!...How are you...WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OUTSIDE!?"

Ironwood then ran towards the window, and saw something that made his jaw drop. He turned to Ozpin, and pointed at a giant portal, bigger than the one that allowed Jaune to enter Remnant. They all surrounded the window, and thought:

 _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!_

* * *

Outside of Beacon Tower -

As Jaune and his group walked out of the tower, Jaune was looking at his watch. The watch was projecting the map of Vale, and was setting coordinates that were above Vale. As he deactivated his watch, he looked up at the sky and said,

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"It's stupid that I won't let them in on what we're doing?"

Olivia sighed and sat down on the ground, signaling Jaune to sit down next to her. She looked up to the sky as well, and told her 'brother',

"Of course not. It's understandable that you want to protect them. But try and not to push them away entirely."

"Fair point, sis."

"After all, you actually have a family that - "

She was interrupted by Jaune, who simply bopped her on the head, getting a yelp out of her. She could only glare at him, but all anger disappeared when he hugged her afterwards. He told her,

"How many times have I told you? You do have a family. And that's us."

He stood up, and brought his team in, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. Arthur had a massive smile on his face, as he wrapped his arm around Jaune's shoulder. Allen was trying to bring Marcus into the one-arm hug, while bringing himself closer to Jaune. The ninja of their group was trying to remove himself, but smiled nonetheless as he crossed his arms.

Olivia smiled warmly, and sighed,

"Yeah, three idiots and an edge-lord as older brothers. But I wouldn't trade you guys."

Before any of the 'three idiots and an edge-lord' could say anything, a massive portal opened above them. Shocking all of Vale, and most of Beacon, was a giant aircraft-carrier, the design of it reminding the 'Earth-party' of the USS Gerald R. Ford. However, the ship was flying, with four massive boosters behind it, and two boosters underneath it.

Painted in massive, white letters was the name of this flying aircraft-carrier.

"The Guardian. Our fucking mobile-command-center."

"It's a sight to behold."

The Guardian was, as mentioned, the Jägers' mobile-command-center. It was a project they had been working on for a long time, and they used it when they had to deal with issues halfway across the world. It was equipped with experimental weapons, that caused a lot of collateral damage every time it was launched for a mission.

"Hey guys, remember Beijing?"

"Yeah, it was the first time the Guardian was used. Why?"

"Because I can't wait to see the bastards' faces when they see her in action."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the tenth chapter of Arc of Warfare. Leave your reviews about what you think about the story, and thanks if you read and actually liked my story.**

 **So yes, now everyone knows about Jaune's life on Earth, and Allen just pissed off Atlas' general. I could tell that these two will butt heads later on. Anyways, the** **Jägers apparently have a giant ship at their disposal now, and just wait when the White Fang will actually see this beautiful thing in action.**

 **Now, I'll be working on a short story, then onto Okuda's Secret.**

 **See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, and this is the first 'Omake' for Arc of Warfare. And in all honesty, I honestly feel like people are getting bored of this story, mainly due to the fact that I take forever to update.**

 **So leave your thoughts in the reviews and say if you guys want this story to continue.**

 **Anyways, it's like I stated somewhere in my other stories, this chapter takes place in Beijing, where the Guardian is first deployed. This will be more humorous and somewhat filled action.**

 **I have nothing else to say.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Beijing, China -

Jaune and his 'brothers' were running like Hell, avoiding bullets and explosions that were close to them. Behind them was a massive group of Ajin, who were working for Blackstone. A few hours prior, the Jägers had a mission to kill one of the many people that provided the terrorist organization with weapons. However, they didn't knew that the security had increased.

Which is why the four were running from an army, after successively killing the weapons dealer.

As the 'brothers' ran to their vehicle, they were all in a discussion,

"OH GREAT WORK, ALLEN!"

"HEY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THERE WOULD BE MORE AJIN!?"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE ARGUING!"

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"

Jaune was in the driver's seat, shooting the machines with his revolver, while the others scrambled to their seats. Arthur slid across the hood of the vehicle, calling shotgun, and pulled out an actual shotgun, aiming it at the Ajin as well. Both Allen and Marcus jumped into the backseats, pulling out both an automatic pistol and a sub-machine gun, while pounding the side of the car.

"DRIVE!"

As the blonde slammed his foot on the gas, they immediately drove off in a single direction, with the Ajin still on them. Arthur pulled out an ear-piece from the glove compartment, and spoke into it.

"This is 'Jäger-Two' come in 'Overwatch'! Over!"

"What's the situation, 'Jäger-Two'? Over."

"Target has been eliminated, but we're being chased by Ajin! Need support, over!"

"Copy that, we have something 'special' for you guys. Right now, all you can do is hold your ground until it arrives. Over and out."

Arthur simply looked at the others in the car, and noticed that they all heard the plan. Marcus looked at Jaune and his eyes suddenly widened, pointing at Jaune's door. He looked at where he was pointing, and saw an Ajin somehow got on their car, ripping Jaune's door off, and grabbed him by the neck, choking the life out of him.

The car was suddenly swerving left and right, as Jaune was furiously fighting with the Ajin strangling him. Arthur grabbed the wheel, getting them to stop swerving, and pulled out his gauntlet, shooting the taser at the Ajin, causing it to suddenly go limp. Jaune removed the hand that was around his neck, and let the Ajin to hit the ground as they drove off. He looked at his other 'brothers' and gave them the middle-finger, telling them,

"Thanks for the help there."

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic. We were - "

"Guys, the problem got worst!"

They all looked behind them, and saw a helicopter on them, the turret it had was revving up, and began to fire at the car. Jaune swore as he tried to lose the helicopter, but nearly lost control as a stray bullet hit his shoulder. The car nearly flipped over, causing Allen to nearly fall out, but had Marcus hold onto him as half his boy was sticking outside.

"SHIT!"

As the helicopter prepared to fire at them once more, Arthur tossed a grenade launcher to Allen, and shouted,

"BLOW THAT MOTHERFUCKER TO HELL!"

Allen looked at the helicopter, and simply smirked at it, as he pulled the trigger, and watched as the helicopter blew up in front of him. He then saw that a propeller-blade was coming at him, and was then pulled in by Marcus. However, the rest of the helicopter crashed in front of them, causing them to suddenly turn right, making them crash.

Groaning, they all slowly got out of the car, and looked at their wrecked car. Jaune, who was holding onto his bleeding shoulder, said,

"Got any ideas?"

"Saw a factory, we could fortify the place until help arrives."

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

Afterwards -

Arthur kicked down the doors of the factory, checking if the building was abandoned. He turned around and signaled his 'brothers' to get inside, watching as both Allen and Marcus help Jaune get inside the building, who was bleeding profusely now. They placed Jaune down on the floor, making him remove his sweater and vest, Marcus looked at the wound, and told him,

"Well...the bullet went through your shoulder."

"So what do we have on hand?"

"A flare, some bullets, and a rock."

Jaune looked at the bullet, and pulled out his knife, removing the bullet from it's casing and poured the gunpowder over his wound. He placed the knife in his mouth, and looked at Allen who had the flare of his shoulder, and nodded at him. He lit the flare, and placed it over the gunpowder, causing it to go off and sear the wound close. His scream of pain was muffled by the knife in his mouth, and looked at the wound that was on his shoulder. He slowly got up, placing his clothes back on his body, and began to look at the building they were in.

He stated,

"Alright, within a few minutes we'll be up to our necks in Ajin. This factory is pretty much our fortress. And since we only have two handguns, a grenade pistol, one shotgun, one sub-machine gun, and a knife, we have to go with hit-and-run tactics. Set ambushes all over the building, and stay hidden."

"You know, this reminds me of a video-game."

"What? How?"

"Four people, all with guns, trapped in a certain area, with a large group of - "

"Ajin aren't zombies!"

"Focus!"

They part ways, preparing for the oncoming assault.

* * *

By the time the Ajin came to the building, all they saw a barren building, with nothing around it. They slowly walked to the front entrance of the factory, being cautious knowing who they were facing. One of the Ajin came close to the door, reaching for the handle, only to be shot through the head, falling over as the others looked at the direction of the bullet.

They saw Allen holding his pistol, sneering at them, then he ran to the right causing several of the Ajin to chase him. As half of the Ajin went inside the building, they noticed the puddle of blood from Jaune's wound. An Ajin placed it's fingers into the blood, and began to analyze it, recognizing it as Jaune's blood. They walked deeper into the factory, trying to find where the Jägers were.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and gunshots.

They rose their weapons, aiming it at the direction of the gunshots. As the gunshots got closer, they didn't noticed how there were footsteps above them as well. Finally, they came across Allen and the group of Ajin that were chasing him. They immediately shot their weapons, as well as the Ajin that were giving chase, bullets coming from both directions.

Allen simply dropped to his knees, and crawled to the left.

"NOW!"

As the bullets shot their own, Jaune, Arthur and Marcus appeared above, and began to fire their respective weapons. At this point, the Ajin were getting shot from every direction. After a few moments, the bullets had stopped firing, the three Jägers went to the floor and saw that their sniper was now on the floor. They looked at each other before looking back at their 'brother'.

"Allen, they're all dead."

"...Dead people can't talk."

"Just get up already."

Slowly, he got up to his feet and looked at the remains of the Ajin that tried to kill them. Oddly enough, none of them seemed to pleased by it. Marcus told them,

"This...seemed too easy, even for Ajin."

"Yeah, why do I - Wait."

They heard the sounds of a certain machine they dreaded. Arthur ran to the front doors, and looked out of them, eyes going wide in terror. He ran away from the building at said,

"Fucking tank."

"Shit. We really need that support right now!"

"We need to vacate the factory, hopefully lose the tank before they start firing on us."

"Then let's - OH WHAT NOW!?"

Before they could even move, they heard the sounds of engines, and then a large shadow was surrounding the entire factory. They ran to the nearest window, and saw that even the gunner in the tank came out to see what was going on. They all felt their jaws drop as a massive aircraft-carrier, the design of it reminding the Jägers of the USS Gerald R. Ford. However, the ship was flying, with four massive boosters behind it, and two boosters underneath it.

The giant ship had suddenly launched a rocket, aiming it towards the tank, result being a massive explosive.

"What..."

"...the..."

"...actual..."

"...fuck?"

Suddenly, a VTOL came out of the ship, and landed right in front of them, they aimed their weapons at the VTOL, waiting for whoever was inside it. Surprisingly, Olivia was inside the VTOL, handing them a tablet. She explained,

"What you're getting brain-fucked with is a carrier-class battleship. It's design is obvious, and we have it equipped with experimental weapons. All we need now is a name to make it official."

"Why - "

"Just name it already."

Jaune looked at the giant ship and simply called it,

"Guardian."

"The...Guardian. That'll work."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the omake for Arc of Warfare. Remember, leave your thoughts in the review, and tell me if I should continue the story or not. I still have some ideas for this story. And we haven't given them weapons or semblances yet.**

 **I would also apologize, due to how this story is shorter than my other chapters. Anyways, now I continue my Okuda's Secret story, and I have something to talk about that.**

 **See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello and welcome to the eleventh chapter of Arc of Warfare. Sorry for not updating any of my stories, and it is near the end of summer, and since I'm going to be busy with school in a few days, I'll have even less time to update my stories.**

 **So I'll have to explain what I'll be doing for this account, especially when it comes to the RWBY stories I'm making.**

 **First off, I plan on making an OC Team-based story. In simpler terms, I'm making a story where it's based with an team of OC's. Not only that, but I plan on staying for that story, up until it reaches four chapters, as does other new stories I might make in the future. Also, for this story in particular, I still plan on updating this story, so don't give up on this yet and thank you for actually telling me that you want to see this story continue.**

 **Next, as previously mentioned, I have school in a few days, so I will be unable to update or create new stories, so I'll apologize in advance. But, just because I'll be busy with school, doesn't mean I'll stop updating, because I know there are some people that still want to see my stories.**

 **Finally, is the summary for this chapter of the story.**

 **Basically, it'll be a few days since the 'Guardian' entered Remnant, at that point of time, we'll have some new things prepared for Jaune and his 'brothers' of Team JAGR. Also, I plan on showing Arthur's Semblance in this chapter.**

 **And from the last version of this story, Arthur's Semblance allows him to create a shock-wave, capable of taking down multiple enemies at once.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

The 'Guardian' -

It has been only a few days since the mobile command-center, 'Guardian', has entered Remnant. At first, Ironwood and his own fleet had wanted to engage the single ship in a fight, telling them that they were in restricted airspace, but was stopped by Ozpin. The white-haired Headmaster told the General not to attack, otherwise it would be fatal to both Earth and Remnant. Begrudgingly, the Atlesian fleet and the 'Guardian' now occupies the skies of Vale.

Jaune and his 'family' have been on that ship since it got there.

As of now, Jaune was currently on the ship, telling his 'brothers' and 'sisters' where to go and what to do in Remnant. Even to this day, he found it bizarre that he not only lead a team of Huntsmen and Huntress-In-Training, and is now running a miniature army. The blonde looked at everything he managed to create over the years, and wondered what would've happened if he never came to Earth. But the more he thought about, the more he regretted thinking about it. His train of thought was interrupted, when he heard someone speaking to him through his earpiece.

"Hey Jaune, meet me at the workshop. I got something you might like to see."

"Alright, I'll see you there, Arthur."

Jaune then walked towards the workshop, something that was considered Arthur's 'territory' for the past few days. Ever since he saw the weapons that his friends from Remnant had, Jaune knew that he wanted to make something to what they had. Jaune was always one for the 'classics' as Ruby calls it, but it didn't mean he was one to ignore new ideas. He figured that there would a certain time that the weapons he and his 'brothers' have wouldn't be enough, so they had to upgrade. But he didn't expect Arthur to be already finished with four different weapons. Anyways, as Jaune finally reached the doorway for the workshop, he noticed that Allen and Marcus were there as well.

When the two noticed the blonde, Allen asked,

"Let me guess, Arthur told you about his newest creations?"

"Yep. So what do you think he has in store for us?"

"I don't know. But after going through the information the Huntsman and Huntress back at that village Abraham attacked, we could be expecting something along the lines of 'sword-gun'. Anyways, did you guys find it weird that he took our guns in the process as well?"

But before Jaune's question could be answered, the door of the workshop slid open, and Arthur came out of the room, covered in grease and sweat. He was also shirtless, his 'Casings' being shown to his 'brothers', but that didn't matter to him. He grabbed all three and dragged them inside, bringing them to a table with four weapon-cases, each one having their own name. He then stated,

"This is it, the first four Earth-made mecha-shift weapons. Each one is designed to certain aspects about ourselves, and they all can use either our rounds, or the Dust-rounds that Remnant uses."

"So show us what we gave you our weapons for!"

They then opened the cases, each one looking at their new weapons in awe.

* * *

Arthur had strapped two gauntlets onto his arms, each one having a small booster attached to the elbow, being painted a dark-gray, with shark-faces painted on them. Both gauntlets had six, rotating-barrels circling them, and unlike Yang's own gauntlets, Arthur's also had a pair of knuckle-dusters attached to his fists. He smashed both gauntlets together, and they became compact, only the knuckle-dusters being visible.

"Both gauntlets are capable of firing 5.56mm rounds, firing at the same pace of the SAW. The boosters increase the speed and force of my punches, and the knuckle-dusters are self-explanatory. Meet 'Mustang & Sally'."

Marcus was examining his UMP45, except it had a black body with gray outlining. He noticed that the stock had a cavity that was shaped as the grip, which was wrapped in a blue cloth. As he pressed a button that was next to the receiver, the gun transformed. As he suspected, the grip folded into the stock, becoming a handle for a katana, in which the body of the sub-machine gun began to turn into a sword, the edge of the sword glowing blue. It was like the polar opposite of his heat-blade.

"After working with Dust, I managed to make your UMP become an 'ice-sword' per say."

"Frost. Your name is simply 'Frost'."

Allen pulled out is Storm-PSR, and noticed that the rifle was now painted olive-green with a black-secondary coloring. Apart from the paint-job, the barrels all seemed to be connected through a single spike. He noticed that there was button near the grip, and watched what his rifle is now. The entire body became a massive shaft, the trigger still visible, indicating that he can still fire the weapon, but the spike extended outwards, and in his hands was some sort of spear.

"This, this was the most troublesome. I wondered what kind of weapon our resident sharpshooter would have, so I decided on something that would give him reach. Thus, the spear in your hands."

"It's...unique, but I can get Marcus to train me. Anyways, this is now 'The Judge'."

Finally, Jaune looked at his SCAR-H, which was now painted a jet-black, noticing that the only modification from it was the massive bayonet that was underneath the barrel. He looked at the weapon before he noticed that there was a button as well. As he pressed it, he noticed that the bayonet began to extend, the blade growing larger than the barrel, both the handle and stock turned into a two-handed handle. His jaw dropped at the sight of a buster-sword in his hands.

"After hanging out with your old team, I heard how you used to use a sword. The thing is stronger than ours, and after some help, you can transfer your Aura into the blade, unleashing a massive wave of power from it. Impressive, right?"

"Well...shit. I don't know what to call it."

"How about...'Crocea Mors Mk. Two'? You know, for nostalgic reasons?"

"Sure, why not..."

Needless to say, the four Jägers were happy with what their weapons were now. Then they heard someone squeal in the background, which caused them all to aim their new weapons at the person who was behind them. They were surprised to see Teams RWBY and JNPR standing behind them, half of them holding their hands up. Jaune and his 'brothers' lowered their weapons, thinking of how these eight got on the 'Guardian', which Marcus asked them,

"How did you get on this ship?"

"Olivia offered us an invitation here."

Strangely, they could imagine Olivia laughing at the four 'brothers'. Ruby then went to the four Jägers, asking them about their new weapons.

"Are these your weapons?! How were you able to make them? Can they turn into something else? What are their - "

Arthur rose one of his armored hands up, silencing the young-Reaper. He looked down at her, and told her,

"Breath, kid. Also, we don't have time right now, because we're gonna test these out."

He smashed his fists together again, the gauntlets extending out, noticing that Yang was looking at him with a certain look. Arthur's 'brothers' noticed this look, and walked backwards. The buxom blonde walked forward, as did Arthur, and stated,

"So, you're looking for something to test out your new toys?"

"Or someone, but yeah. That's how it looks like."

"Then how about we spar a little?"

"Sounds interesting, where though?"

"Main hangar, I'll give you five minutes to get ready."

After that, the two then walked out of the room, together. Both parties looked at each other, then at the two that just left them, and Marcus shouted out of the blue,

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Five Minutes Later -

Somehow within a short amount of time, nearly everyone aboard the 'Guardian' was in the hangar, watching one of their strongest against a native of Remnant that might be as strong as Arthur. While the 'Remnant-Party' could only look in awe at the crowd circling the two fighters, Allen was shouting at people to place bets on either fighter. Most of the people there placed their bets on Arthur, but surprisingly, there were those that also bet on Yang, besides her team and friends. After finding a box to stand on, Jaune gained the attention of everyone around him, and shouted,

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

After the roars of excitement died down, Jaune continued with being the commentator, and pulled Marcus towards him, who was forced to play this little charade of his. He asked the ninja,

"Well Marcus, who do you think will win this match?"

"I honestly don't care. But if I had to say...Yang."

"Well, no surprise - wait. What?"

Marcus noticed that everyone just looked at him, some oddly, the other looked at him betrayed, especially Arthur. Even the 'Remnant-Party' looked at him strangely, which made him sigh in frustration. He pushed Jaune off of the box, stood on top of it, and explained,

"So far, there are multiple reasons as to why I believe that Yang would win a fight with Arthur. Weapons; she is actually familiar with them, and might know certain tricks when using them. So that means that she could've integrated that fact into her fighting style. The other reason is the Aura and Semblance; she is trained when using it and she has an unknown Semblance, which may I remind you, could've been integrated into her fighting style. So yeah, I bet money on Yang."

After hearing his explanation, Allen pushed Marcus off of the box, and after getting on the box, he stated,

"True, while Yang trumps Arthur in pretty much everything when it comes to skill, weapon, and pretty much everything else, there are characteristics that Arthur posses to make this a fair fight. The first one is the fact that he made his weapons. He shouldn't have a problem when using them, plus they're based off of Yang's own weapons, so any trick she came up with, Arthur knows. The other thing is how Arthur is practically a fucking ox. If Yang has a trick up her sleeve, he can take it. So my money is on Arthur."

When Jaune got back on the box, he looked at both Yang and Arthur, asking them,

"Are you both ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Let's do this!"

"Then...FIGHT!"

* * *

As soon as the fight began, both brawlers charged at each other, fists raised to strike each other, but Yang moved her hand to the side, and as a round fired from it, she moved to the side, and punched Arthur in the face, and he was unable to do anything. But, Arthur stood his ground, advancing on Yang, trying to hit her with both hands, but she was able to dodge most of them. As Arthur threw a left-hook at the blonde, he grinned as he activated the booster from the left gauntlet, causing him to spin and backhand Yang with his right hand.

As Yang stumbled for a bit, clearly not seeing that coming, she grinned, thinking that this would actually be fun for her. She then charged forward, hitting Arthur in the gut with her right, then kneeing him twice in the face. She was about to knee him a third time, but Arthur grabbed her knee, and managed to hit her under the chin, using the back of his head to do so. Not letting her go, Arthur used his gauntlets to charge forward, but obviously Yang had the same idea, and the two where now charging at one another. At the last second, Yang managed to grab his wrist, and using momentum against him, she threw him over her shoulder, his body slamming against the floor.

Yang took a few steps back, watching Arthur slowly get back on his feet, stumbling a bit, but he still smiled. He said,

"Don't count me out of the fight yet."

"I kinda surprised me, but I'm not complaining."

"Good. That comes after!"

He then charged at her again, but as he closed the gap between them, he took Yang's earliest move, so he fired a couple of rounds to the right, and the kickback from it made him move to the right very fast, and proceeded to kick her in the ribs. But he then he used his boosters again to make himself get up close and personal with Yang, and proceeded to elbow Yang in the face, before grabbing onto her wrist, raised her above his head, and threw her across the makeshift arena they were in.

As the blonde got back on her feet, Arthur aimed both gauntlets at her, and began to fire many rounds at her. Yang shot her own rounds at them as well, the bullets stopping each other as they made contact. However, there was one round that got past her, and despite every round they used was a practice round, it managed to cut a piece of her hair. As the blonde hair touched floor, Yang stopped fighting and looked at it with wide eyes and absolute shock. Jaune, and alongside his friends at Beacon all realized what was about to happen, so he shouted,

"Everyone! Move back!"

That was when Yang burst into flames, shocking everyone that was from Earth, except for Jaune of course.

As Arthur realized what happened, he raised his arms up in a defensive position, and grimaced as an angry Yang managed to break his defense, and made him fly a few feet before landing on the ground very hard. Marcus was disturbed at the sight, and asked Jaune,

"Jaune, what the hell is this!?"

"It's her Semblance. I've seen it before, and it works like a fucking temper-tantrum. Allen, I need you to - "

Jaune turned to the sniper of his group, but saw that he wasn't next to him. Both he and Marcus scanned the room, and after seeing that he wasn't there with them, Jaune shouted,

"Where the hell is Allen!?"

"Jaune..."

"What Marcus - Oh God."

The two saw Allen run up behind the angered blonde, and jumped onto her back. As that happened, he shouted at Ruby,

"Hey, Red! Control your sister, before we have to tranquilize her, damn it!"

"I-I got this! Y-Yang, I need you to - "

But her words were unheard, as Yang grabbed Allen, and after spinning him around a bit, threw him at his 'brothers'. Both Marcus and Jaune groaned in pain as their sniper body-slammed into them at break-neck speed, the three in a collapsed heap on the floor. Jaune looked at the still enraged blonde, and muttered,

"Yep...she's still hotheaded as ever..."

"So she was always _on_ _fire_..."

Despite being in pain, the three 'brothers' groaned at Arthur's joke. But, as they looked at him, they noticed that something was different about him. True, he made a joke, but he was letting off an aura of hostility, and aimed at the blonde. That was when he began to have rings of electricity course through his right arm, and he taunted Yang, urging her to fight him once more, in which she happily did. As the electricity became much more powerful, Arthur rose his right arm, and waited when Yang was closest to him, and did the impossible.

He punched the ground, and a massive ring of electricity surrounded himself, growing bigger and bigger, and the force from that punch was so strong that it pushed Yang back, but not for a few feet, it was so strong that her back hit the opposite wall of the hangar. The impact from the wall wouldn't have been enough for her Aura to shatter, but it did shatter when she went into contact with the electricity, so she slid down on the floor, and fell onto the ground, completely unconscious.

As the electricity stopped, Arthur rose his hands in the air, and stated at Marcus,

"You...owe me money...bitch."

That was when he fainted, face-planting onto the floor.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V -

I slowly came back to my senses, and saw that I was now inside the ship's med-bay. I was laying in one of the beds, with Jaune and the rest of my 'brothers' sitting in chairs, looking at me as I was waking up. Jaune was the first to react, he grabbed onto my shoulders and said to me,

"Easy, Arthur, you just fought the equivalence of an angry bull."

"I know, I fought that bull. How long was I out?"

"It's been nearly a few hours."

A few hours...

Heh.

That was one hell of a fight. Allen was right, I managed to take what Yang was dishing out, and I returned as such. But still, it was kinda shocking to see Yang burst into flames, and then proceed to throw me around like a rag-doll, hell, she even threw Allen like one as well.

Wait a minute...

"How come Allen is in a hospital bed as well?"

"I was just thrown across a room, but you were fighting against someone that might've been a but...intense."

"Alright...but what about the hangar? What was that - "

"That, was your Semblance. And from the looks of it, you managed to create a shock-wave, a shock-wave that just deactivated Yang's Aura."

Weird...I'm practically a human E.M.P now. If it was able to take down Yang's -

Oh crap...

"Hold on, what about Yang? Is she - "

And it was at that moment, the door opened, and Yang walked in, slightly bandaged from our fight. She had a sheepish grin on her face as she scratched the back of her head, and sat down on my bed. For some reason, Jaune and the others left the two of us there, and I felt Allen laughing to himself. As they closed the door on us, we looked at everything, except for each other, so I decided to ask her,

"How're you doing?"

"Should you really be asking me that? You're the one in bed."

"True, but I won the fight."

"It was a draw at best."

I simply grinned at, while she playfully stuck her tongue out. True, the fight resulted in both of us on the ground, but deep down, we both knew that I was the one who won that fight. But not wanting to rub it more, I said to her,

"So...your Semblance is - "

"The ability to get stronger with each hit I take. It's a temper tantrum, as Jaune called it back at the fight."

"I wouldn't exactly go that far...I would call it doing things with a bang."

"Don't you mean doing things with a _Yang_?"

Okay. I had to admit, even I found that cringe-worthy. But still, it was nice to know someone that has a sense of humor, even if it was bad. Yang then said,

"You know...you're the only person I know that managed to fight me on equal terms."

"Really?"

She then leaned forward, and said in somewhat of a sultry voice,

"Really. And...I like that."

Well Xiao Long, two could play at that game. I brought her closer, and whispered,

"Well, I like girls that are both strong and a bit...feisty - "

"Oh God, are you guys gonna kiss or what?"

We both froze, and saw Olivia was standing in between us, clearly she heard everything. Her face was covered by a tablet, but I could tell she was blushing a dark red at this point. I looked at the door, and noticed that it wasn't even closed, Allen was recording the whole thing, while I heard both Jaune and Marcus were reenacting the whole thing, laughing their asses off as they did.

"Fuck me..."

"Well Yang, you heard the man!"

"Allen, shut up!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long and that was the eleventh chapter of the story.**

 **Let me be a bit more detailed about Arthur's Semblance. His Semblance is the ability to create shock-waves, in which disable the Aura of those near him. And, when I was making the characters for Jaune's new team, I kinda wanted to have Arthur paired up with Yang.**

 **Weird, I know, because there was hardly any interaction between the two, but I mostly skip out on a lot of detail, and let things happen in the background of things. Anyways, I now have to make the next chapter for Okuda's Secret.**

 **Also, I plan on making another RWBY story, and then a crossover.**

 **I plan on making a RvB and RWBY crossover, and this story will have a Faunus! Caboose.**

 **Leave your reviews and tell me what you thought about the story, and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys...sorry, but this is literally getting old for me, so I'm just going to delete this story in a couple days.

I honestly have no idea when, or if, I might start this again, but I just had to delete this because I have lost taste in this story. I might do something to replace this if, and I mean IF, I decide to redo this for a fourth time.

Anyways, as I have stated before, I am deleting this story.

Well...

See ya...


End file.
